


What Costs The Life

by milkmug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coming In Pants, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, vampire!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkmug/pseuds/milkmug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m saying that I’m not as nice as you think I am. But…” Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi’s collarbone and pressed his lips on the skin.</p><p>Daichi let out an involuntary gasp and his cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink. It didn’t last long though, because when Kuroo opened his mouth for a bit he could feel cold, pointy things pressed too. Kuroo’s fangs were sported out and now made a line over his shoulder. He froze and gulped.</p><p>“I will admit you’re pretty cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting you will have to note that in this fic Kuroo is older than Daichi and does not go to Nekoma. He lives nearby Karasuno (Miyagi, if I'm not mistaken), not in Tokyo City like the original Kuroo. Enjoy reading!

.

.

“It’s about time.”

Everything was pitch black when his eyes opened. It was fear at the first second he realized he did not know where he was, but then when light came from a tiny spot at the corner of his vision and cleared his path the fear dissipated, changed into a new form of fury.

How could he not?

For years he searched for this. Years without clues, without help, without _anything_ then they just appeared out of nowhere.

The vampires.

“ _You._ ” He could only hiss when one masked figure closed their distance. He could make a hint of amusement from the latter, but he chose not to think about it.

“Me.”

It was clear for him that he was being played and if he continued this guy (judging from the voice—it was deep and rich with darkness and danger) might just twist his words and confused him. So he stayed silent.

Seeing this the guy scoffed. “Come on, keep up with me for a bit.”

“…”

“Hey. Don’t be a goody two-shoes now. You just hissed at me!”

“You certainly don’t seem to be a dignified vampire, from your rude vocabulary.”

The guy in front of him stunned with such a comical face before laughing so hard he was confused why nobody heard him. Or maybe people were just scared. After all, he’s a vampire. “Oh god! You’re so funny! I should take you!”

He stiffened. “What?”

“Oh, you know. For rituals and stuff. Or,” he licked his lips, “for my meal maybe?”

“W-You can’t! Stay back, I don’t—“

“Mm, such pitiful human, wandering here at night. Bearing a scent so sweet, those guys almost tackled you down. See.” He pointed at a lump of bodies across the street with bloody goop surrounding it. A wave of sickness splashed into him and suddenly he felt nauseous. But…

“Are you saying,” he choked, “you helped me?”

“Did I? Or did I not? Think again. Maybe, maybe I just wanted your blood all for myself.”

“E-Egocentric kid.”

“I’ve been told that a lot. Never works. And if I’m egoist you will be dead right now, instead being in front me, _talking_ to me.”

He bit his lip. “Where am I?”

“A bit far from your house,” he shrugged, “maybe, uh, one hour by car.”

“How do you know?”

“This, your ID.” He smirked and shoved back the ID on his hand.

“Just—just let me go back please.”

No answer. But before he wanted to ask again a rustle came from nearby bushes. Suddenly a stench filled the air; it was so strong he wanted to puke. The man in front of him tensed and growled. “You’ve been found.”

“H-Huh? By who?”

The man rolled his eyes, like the answer should be obvious. “By other vampires of course. This is our realm, not many of you guys entered without guard or something.” _And not many is as delicious as you_ part left unsaid.

“What? Then I should go back now. Pleased to meet you, let me—“

“Are you kidding me? You won’t go anywhere.” A hand grabbed his waist and pulled him close. “If you go there you’ll be eaten. Let me bring you somewhere safer.”

A frown and a mockery. “Are _you_ kidding me? How can I trust you, you being the same species like they do?”

It was hard to see from the hood the man wore, but he could see the eyes. It was red, like typical vampires’, but this one had a touch of shining yellow, making them sparkled in the dark. And the emotions showed up too. His trademark amusement…and a touch of hurt. Part of him felt guilty but refused to admit it. No words exchanged and he finally gave in, letting the man brought him, leaping from blocks to blocks with ease. At some point the hoodie flew back softly, giving him full image of his carrier’s face.

He swallowed. So gorgeous. Even though the hair was so messed up like he was just awake from long sleep but at the same time it was dark and fluffy. And every contour of his face looked perfect; too perfect it was like a sin to have this kind of face.

He averted his gaze. This was too dangerous; too risky. He couldn’t fall in love with his worst enemy.

They landed in front of the balcony of quite a big mansion.

“Welcome,” he said, smile full of proudness.

“…where?”

“To my house. Come in, Sawamura Daichi.”

“W—How do you—“

“Again, from your ID. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Chop chop, we don’t have all the time!”

And when Daichi didn’t move from his spot, Kuroo dragged him effortlessly to the big bedroom, closed the window and smirked.

“Well, what do you think?”

  

 

It was confusing to answer such a casual question coming out from a potential murderer. And even more confusing he just introduced himself without thinking further, just like they were friends all along. _Friends_. It was not possible and he didn’t want to consider that there was such an option, but when he looked at Kuroo again, he realized that not all vampires were bad. At least for a first impression.

“This was…nice?” It came more like another question than an answer.

Kuroo snorted. “Just ‘nice’?”

“At least I complimented it!”

“Hm. Well, what do you like to do then? We have some more hours before those hunters let you go.”

“I’d like…water please.”

Another snort. “Water. Really? In a vampire house?”

Annoyed, Daichi crossed his arms. “Well what do you have then? Entertain me.”

“Chill. I do have water. But I also have books. Sports room. Usual stuff.” The last one was a lie, Daichi knew, but chose to let it aside. “Well?”

“Then books.”

“You’re boring.”

That’s it. Daichi felt his fuming anger from before resurfaced again and snarled. It was not like he was sulking, but the silent treatment seemed to do the trick. Kuroo nudged him when he didn’t say anything in return and finally a sigh escaped from those fanged mouth.

“I’m sorry okay. Come on, don’t be like that. I’ll show you my library,” he gracefully offered his hand. “Being inside such a big house without anyone is a bit lonely, it’s been awhile since I have visitor.”

This actually piqued some interest on Daichi. “Alone? What about your family?”

Kuroo’s eyes glazed darkly just one second before walking slowly. “I will show you at the library.”

 

 

The library of Kuroo’s house was _big_ , like enormously big. You could put three standard houses in there and still have spare room. All types of books were there, including the rarest one, old books, histories, and some books about supplies and charms for vampires and stuff. Kuroo led Daichi to a secluded area at the corner of history books and pointed at one giant painting hung on the wall beautifully. But the image itself wasn’t so beautiful.

Daichi frowned.

He could see Kuroo there, but not with his signature smirk; he couldn’t even see playful gesture in the painting—so not like Kuroo now. Instead there was this gloomy, dark expression oozing from his face. Beside him was his father (presumably, then confirmed By Kuroo), looking so powerful with gold cane on his other hand. One more resting on top of Kuroo’s shoulder. It was lovely, if Kuroo looked happy. But seeing this made Daichi thought how much burden Kuroo had to take, when a father did that gesture. And Daichi realized Kuroo’s family was well-known and might be some kind of a duke or something, inside vampire realm. Behind Kuroo and his father, there was his mother. Daichi expected to see a hint of care but she didn’t. Just a cold stare, with her long black hair and reddish eyes.

Kuroo stepped away. “We have hands on quite a lot of things inside vampires’ government. Father and Mother taught me everything. But being caged isn’t like me, so I ran from the house. Well not ran, I just said that I needed some place else to think. They let me. Well since they didn’t care enough maybe. I’m a bad seed, some says. Maybe they’re now in progress on making another child to be their heir. I’m not fitting, perhaps. I don’t want to be either. I guess.”

Daichi fidgeted nervously. It was odd to see a vampire so open about their bloodlines and this one was definitely powerful enough to kick him out from the city but Kuroo didn’t. His generosity made him felt bad for accusing him a villain. “I don’t really understand but…are you really okay with that? I mean, they are your parents…”

“My family does not cherish blood to blood relationship. We just pursue power.”

“What about you then?”

“What about what?”

“Do you pursue power only?”

Kuroo saw Daichi. From his vision he could see every pulse point on Daichi’s body and how that sweet stench of his blood raged him to put his fangs inside the vein. Sweet blood made him powerful, especially in within two weeks, when it was full moon. But he always found himself to be hard to find target. Mostly because he kept making bond with them. Some even became his friends. “I might. But it’s hard when you just keep making friends all the time.”

“Are you showing off your charisma skill?”

Kuroo laughed. “Maybe. I have a werewolf friend named Bokuto. He’s supposed to be our mortal enemy and yet we fit.”

Daichi looked away. It was hard to see someone who could laugh so cutely like Kuroo and he cursed himself inwardly for feeling that way. However this did feel nice. It was like they were meant to meet and became more than just mere acquaintances.

“Hey, Sawamura. What kind of books do you like?”

“I like history. Or sports science books,” he admitted bashfully.

“Oh, this is the history section. But if you want to check out sciences, we have to go upstairs. Let’s give you a quick tour shall we?”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

First time in years Kuroo’s household seemed lively. Kuroo ordered his maids (who were extremely happy to have guest even though it was a human and they nearly attacked Daichi) to make supper for them while escorting Daichi outside the library after a quick tour. Kuroo observed how Daichi took every information nicely and successfully remembered two third of the sections inside. It was impressive even for a vampire.

Kuroo had offered Daichi a grand tour on Kuroo’s mansion which Daichi ~~softly~~ reluctantly agreed.

“And this is the sunroom,” Kuroo gestured inside a huge room with curtain wall and large silky curtain covering the glass.

Daichi tilted his head. “Sunroom? For a vampire?”

“Yeah. Oh, I don’t burn easily on sunlight. Besides, it will be gloomy if I don’t see things outside at morning or some time. But of course, sun’s still dangerous so I have couple of umbrellas and I’ll use sun cream if needed.”

“You have quite a lot of things to do only for observing from your house.”

“Well, being a vampire isn’t as easy as you guys might think. For example, unlike you guys who have fast-food, that thing doesn’t really work in our system. We need to hunt and we need fresh blood. I can stand for three days without blood once but it’s not pleasant.”

“Three days without your main food, that’s amazing,” Daichi chuckled.

Kuroo led him to the dining room. The maid said that the food were already served and they had waited for them. The dining room was pretty spacious and just like any noble family with big houses the table was a long one. At first Daichi thought they would be eating far away from each other (corner to corner) but Kuroo dragged Daichi’s plate and placed it beside his side. Daichi blushed at the warm action. After he muttered a ‘thanks’ they both ate the food in comfortable silence.

“It’s late. The hunters are all gone by this time, but you can’t walk back by yourself. Is there any urgent business you have to attend tomorrow?”

Kuroo’s question snapped him back to reality that he was not in his own world. He nodded awkwardly. “I have school tomorrow. Plus morning practice so I have to be early.”

“What time?”

“Six.”

Kuroo seemed to think about something before he looked back to Daichi. “Okay. I’ll walk you back tomorrow morning. At six the sun hasn’t rise so I can help you get out from here.”

“Oh, I…see. Thank you.”

Some more silence. Daichi blurted out a question about the whereabouts of his temporary bed and Kuroo laughed. “Easy there Sawamura. I won’t do anything to you. Why don’t we sleep together?”

“What!”

“Just joking. But our room will be connected just in case you got yourself into trouble, meaning yours will be next to mine. You don’t really mind do you?”

“No…I guess not. Just…lead me back. I’m tired.”

“Well, so much happened in just half a day. You should get rest.”

“You too…right?”

“Me? Nah, I have stuff to do.”

“Until this late?”

“Yup.”

“Governmental stuff?”

“Yeah. Now quit that smart-guessing. Let’s herd you back to your room.”

“I’m not a sheep,” Daichi grumbled. He watched Kuroo chuckled lightly in front of him as they walked back together to their rooms. Kuroo opened the door next to his and showed Daichi the entire room. It had this nice open bathtub beside the large window, velvety carpet, king sized bed and a dressing table. There were two closets for clothes and a sofa plus a TV sitting at the other corner of the room. So far it looked pleasant and luxurious that Daichi almost felt bad to use it. Kuroo rolled his eyes and showed the connecting door right behind the sofa.

“So if there’s something bothering you, you can just go in. Knock first though.”

“I know that. That’s simple manner,” he pouted.

Kuroo smiled. Not a playful one, but a generous one. “You know, it’s nice having you here.”

Daichi wasn’t sure what was going on between them but there was this air of awkwardness and tension. When he looked at Kuroo’s eyes he swore there was a hint of possessiveness and predatory look inside. He swallowed and nodded.

Kuroo turned the knob of the connecting door. “Good night Sawamura. Don’t let the vampires bite you.”

He knew it was a joke. But there was something within that tone made him shivered. Daichi took mental note to bring some onions with him when he traveled at night. Just in case.

 

 

Kuroo’s bed was so fluffy and comfortable. Daichi had fallen asleep for the first two hours. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard a stable tap somewhere. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the room. There wasn’t a sign of someone, but when he saw the connecting door the ventilation was still bright, meaning Kuroo was still awake.

With a bit of courage he decided to see what he was doing. _Maybe he’s planning something to eat me,_ was what he thought but he knew that wasn’t the case. He was starting to _care_ and part of him still didn’t want acknowledge that sort of feeling yet.

Anyways he knocked on the door twice.

“…come in.”

Kuroo’s voice was hoarse and thick with exhaustion. Daichi opened the door and scooted inside.

“Unable to sleep?”

“I should ask you the same question.”

“Unfinished business, that’s all…”

“I can’t go to sleep while hearing your fingers tap all the time,” Daichi said. But quickly felt guilty when Kuroo apologized. “It’s not entirely your fault. But you should get some rest already.”

“I can’t. This is due tomorrow…”

“Then I’ll make you something,” Daichi pushed, “Do-do vampires drink coffee?”

Kuroo smirked. “Oh so now you’re being nice?”

“Just shut up. Or I will leave you alone forever now.”

“…it’s up there, beside the cup. I like two spoon of sugar.”

“Okay.”

The cup was antique. And the coffee was a top brand. Daichi sighed and brewed his coffee with sugar and he put some milk inside. He glanced back at Kuroo, who continued scribbling on his paper. It must be tough work, and he felt it was unfair for Kuroo because his father and mother were certainly not paying attention to their kid and yet they told him to do their work. Even if it was just a little part of it, it was still not kind. He could imagine somehow, how sour Kuroo would’ve looked when receiving orders from his parents.

The coffee was done and he put the cup beside Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo muttered a thank you and sipped it little by little. It didn’t erase the exhausted look on his face, but the mood certainly went up.

Daichi couldn’t help but to ask, “How can I help you?” then flustered like an idiot because then Kuroo looked at his eyes directly full of surprise. But betraying his belief, Kuroo smiled and turned his head back to his work.

“No. You can go to sleep. I won’t tap my fingers again so you can rest.”

Daichi frowned. “No. Why are you becoming so polite now?”

“And just when I’m trying to be nice you rejected it. Humans are impossibly confusing,” he laughed. Kuroo typed some things on his laptop. The typing sound now became so comforting that Daichi thought it could lull him to sleep. “I haven’t eat for two days, if you know what I mean,” Kuroo chose his words carefully because Daichi caught the words and tensed a little. “So I prefer you to go back to your room and locked the door before I do something I’ll regret.”

Daichi could not sense the danger. He didn’t know why but Kuroo was seriously not wanting him to hurt and it made him somewhat grateful. And Kuroo had provided him shelter for the night too… “When vampire bites human,” Daichi fidgeted, “does the human become vampire too?”

Kuroo stopped his typing. His eyes glinted dangerously now. “What is in your mind when you asked that?”

“Nothing in particular,” Daichi shrugged.

“…It is not that simple. Vampire can choose at some point, they can kill with their bites, but they also can turn some into their kind. It’s a matter of what liquid we inject into your body. Some are toxic, and a tiny bit percent are for transforming.”

“Then the results are just between death and…transformation?”

“Correct.”

“I see…”

Kuroo frowned. “Come on, tell me what you are thinking. That’s a dangerous question after all.”

“I just… I thought even if you bite I can still alive and be human…”

“What brought you to that thought on the first place?”

“I mean, you’re tired… And you said you haven’t ‘eat’ so… I think maybe, you can—“

A hand stopped what he was about to say. When Daichi peeked to see Kuroo’s face, he was shocked when the playful expression was gone, replaced by something he couldn’t fully understand, between anger, confusion, and a tempted one. A drop of sweat on his forehead and his hand which was covering his mouth was trembling just a bit. “Don’t say that,” he croaked, “ever.”

“But—“

“No buts. C’mon, you’re so tired already. Go back to your room.”

“…sorry,” Daichi whispered. Whatever it was he had done something he wasn’t supposed to do, almost, and cursing himself because of it.

Kuroo shook his head. “Don’t have to apologize. I appreciate what you’re thinking, but…it’s dangerous to say that. And don’t ever say that to another vampires, even though you’re thinking they are friendly towards you.”

“I know.”

“Glad to hear that.”

 

 

That night Daichi couldn’t sleep. He stayed inside his room thinking about why he almost offered himself to a damn vampire.

 

 

 

 

It was so early when a soft shake woke him up. There was still no sunlight but since the lamp at the corner of the bed was turned on, he could make up the face that was looking at him right now.

“Kuroo…?”

“Good morning. Sorry to barge in but it’s five o’clock. I’ll walk you to school. Do you have your clothings?”

Daichi rubbed his eyes again. “Yeah…” He heard a faint chuckle and a voice that told him to take a shower before going. He stretched his body and walked to the bathtub unaware of the tub position which was so open and Kuroo could see him perfectly while he’s naked.

When he nearly stripped his boxers he realized and squeaked so embarrassingly Kuroo toppled over and laughed as hard as he could. Fuming red Daichi stomped towards the door. “Where is the other bathroom?! The one that has walls and door please!”

“Bath here.”

“NO!”

“I won’t do anything. Trust me. I’ll even scrub your back.”

The odd tone of pleading Kuroo was using was weird. Daichi couldn’t have thought he could make such tone but seeing the honesty behind those red eyes made him felt like a goo and he complied, even though reluctantly.

Kuroo filled the tub with warm water and folded up Daichi’s clothes on the bed. It looked like they were family; Daichi wasn’t sure whether he liked that thought or not. But when the water touched his sin, he quickly forgot the hesitation and let himself submerged inside like a cocoon. A gentle touch to his hair let him knew that Kuroo was still there with him.

“I will wash your hair,” Kuroo said softly behind him.

Daichi felt too comfortable to object, so he let Kuroo did what he wanted.

And it felt incredibly good.

“You should open up…a salon or something…”

Kuroo chuckled lowly (and seductively). “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They stayed like that for couple of minutes, Daichi was torn between wanting to end the bathing session as fast as he could or let Kuroo handled his hair a bit more.

“I’m sorry if my words made you uncomfortable last night.”

Daichi hummed. “No, I get it. It’s my fault too.”

Kuroo’s hands had stopped massaging his hair and he almost scowled at that, but he sensed that Kuroo hadn’t finished yet.

“You know,” Kuroo murmured. His hands traced a long line from his nape towards his back, watching Daichi shuddered under his touch and licked his lips. “I can see your pulse from here. You have really delicious blood, a rare breed.”

“What are you saying?” It was weak to hear him quivered like this. And it was embarrassing. Daichi didn’t dare to look at Kuroo. He had a feeling that if he seen him like this he would be over. And Kuroo could tear him apart like he was a toy.

“I’m saying that I’m not as nice as you think I am. But…” Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi’s collarbone and pressed his lips on the skin.

Daichi let out an involuntary gasp and his cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink. It didn’t last long though, because when Kuroo opened his mouth for a bit he could feel cold, pointy things pressed too. Kuroo’s fangs were sported out and now made a line over his shoulder. He froze and gulped.

“I admit you’re pretty cute.”

“Don’t say that to a guy,” Daichi wanted to say, but the words were swallowed down when Kuroo bit the skin lightly. Not hard enough to pierce, but enough to make Daichi remembered that he was a vampire.

Kuroo lifted his head and grabbed the soap. He ran it across Daichi’s back and when it was bubbly enough he slid his arms to Daichi’s torso. “And you’re muscly too.”

“That’s…gross.”

“Hm.”

When Kuroo was done, Daichi made a mental note to keep Kuroo away when he was bathing. Not like this was going to happen again…right?

Kuroo insisted on flying them both to Daichi’s school. Well, not certainly flying but hopping from building to building. When they arrived at the school gate five minutes before morning practice, Kuroo held Daichi’s hands and stroked it softly.

“Will I be seeing you again?”

There was this weak voice that pleaded him to do so. Then Daichi remembered, Kuroo was a lonely guy with heavy burden on his shoulder, with no father and mother cared for him. And he was pretty sure the werewolf named Bokuto wasn’t always there to comfort him when needed.

Daichi smiled and patted Kuroo’s back.

“Of course!”

 

Daichi didn’t realize that he already forgotten his hatred towards vampire that day, just because he knew one was not that bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Second Day and Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa being Oikawa and Bokuto stopped Daichi from getting killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to remind you about my lack of supernatural creatures knowledge. Some informations may differ from what you know and some are just made-up.
> 
> And in this chapter Daichi had never met with Oikawa before although he still studied in AobaJohsai.

 

_“Will I be seeing you again?”_

_There was this weak voice that pleaded him to do so. Then Daichi remembered, that Kuroo was just a teenager even though he’s supernaturally a vampire. That Kuroo was a lonely guy with heavy burden on his shoulder, with no father and mother cared for him. And he was pretty sure the werewolf named Bokuto wasn't always there to comfort him when needed._

_Daichi smiled and patted Kuroo’s back._

_“Of course!”_

_Daichi didn't realize that he already forgotten his hatred towards vampire that day, just because he knew one was not that bad._

* * *

 

 

 

Daichi found himself staring at the empty corridor after school. He had an appointment with Suga today, they agreed to study together and apparently it would be a study group together with the second years and two new first years of Karasuno Volleyball Club. He didn't feel like going suddenly though, so he said to Suga that he’d catch up later, said that he had something else to do first. While in reality he hadn't and he felt bad for lying.

Sighing, Daichi walked downstairs to the main gate. The sun was setting and giving off beautiful orange color, striking through the clouds up in the sky. Some crows flew by and cats meowed just one block away. It was a peaceful day.

It was almost entire day since he parted with Kuroo, the vampire. He still couldn't believe that he got himself inside the supernatural realm. That world was hard to find and yet he was inside it just couple hours ago.

His phone vibrated. It was a message from Suga, asking what food they should have together this time. He smiled. Last time they were having pizza together and it was a happy hour for him. Suddenly he remembered about Kuroo and his loneliness inside that big mansion. He tried to shake it off and walked to Suga’s house. But when he was half way there, he couldn't take it and replied back to Suga, telling him he couldn't make it and they should order hotpot this time.

He ran to the park where he met some nasty vampires from last night, hoping that it would be the entrance to the realm of vampires.

It was so windy later on, and he had to wear the Karasuno’s thick jacket to withstand the cold. Daichi looked around. There was no one and with every seconds ticking by he left one percent of his hope to find Kuroo.

But when he was just about to go home, a rustle came behind him from the bushes.

He turned his head full of hope. But what he saw wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

 

Certainly another vampire.

And it was not Kuroo.

 

The vampire didn't seem to be vicious. He just stood there with sparkling red eyes, observing every movements Daichi made. And he was good looking too, with his brown hair and well-built body. There was a sense of something odd, that this guy was analyzing him, searching for his weakness. Daichi carefully took a step back.

The brown haired vampire seemed amused enough and decided to approach him. Daichi was about to scream, but apparently it was already calculated by the vampire in front of him because he lurched forward and a finger scraped his neck.

“Shush,” the brown haired whispered to his ear, “don’t do that or I’ll slice your throat.”

“Who—“

“No one. I’m just taking a stroll… What about you, what are you doing here?”

“I was just…on my way back home.”

“Hm,” the guy grinned. “Home? Or going to someone’s house?”

Daichi didn’t know until this day that he was easy to blush. And it just triggered some more interesting news for the new vampire. He averted his gaze, refusing to be controlled.

“Oh, what’s this? You’re hurt!” Suddenly Daichi tensed up and felt blood trickling from the place where the vampire put his finger. He gulped thickly and gritted his teeth. The brown haired guy snickered. But the snicker stopped when he inhaled. Then Daichi’s thought snapped back to the previous chat with Kuroo.

_Your blood is delicious._

Suddenly he felt nauseous and it was like all his vision merged and whirled because he _knew_ what was going to happen. And this young vampire in front of him swallowed too. His red eyes were blown wide and his lips parted slightly. “You,” he hummed, “are so interesting.”

“I—“

“Let me give you pleasure for that…”

“No, just—“

“Slowly…just leave everything to me…”

Daichi’s eyes went black for a moment and he felt dizzy. Whatever kind of tone this vampire had made him losing consciousness every minute of it. He wanted to close his eyes and his ears but he knew he couldn’t. And suddenly this vampire looked so seductive, so handsome, so…alluring. And when his face was so close to him he couldn’t do anything but to comply—

“TOORU!!”

Daichi’s mind snapped and regained some of his consciousness. He could hear a faint ‘tsk’ and he also recognized the voice; it was a familiar tone. He tilted his head to confirm that yes, it was Kuroo alright. And he looked…pissed. And did he call this vampire’s name…

“Tooru, I’ve told you about the ethic of hunting humans.”

Was that a growl? Daichi’s mind fogging up a bit again as he tried to remain focus after being hypnotized by another vampire.

“Hi Tetsurou! What, I’m just offering him help. He’s lost!”

Daichi made a note that they both had known each other for a long time since both called each their given name. And he knew he wasn’t jealous. Was he?

“Where is your caretaker?”

“I don’t have a caretaker!”

“Whatever.”

“Iwa-chan is going home already. I’m just taking a stroll, you ask him for yourself,” the guy whose name supposed to be ‘Tooru’ pointed at Daichi. Daichi, still dizzy, could only nod few times. ‘Tooru’ smirked. “He’s cute don’t you think? What about me and you share this guy’s blood now?”

Daichi shivered. What? No. Kuroo wouldn’t do that—

“I would, if I’m hungry enough. But for now let’s just leave him to me.” A part of his sentence made Daichi stood still. Then he cursed himself for being stupid. Of course Kuroo would eat him if he’s hungry, what was he thinking? All vampires were the same.

“What…!”

“Tooru.”

There was a calculating gaze from ‘Tooru’ to Kuroo. Then something clicked inside his head and he grinned teasingly. “Oooh! You know this guy! Fuuuck youuuu you are his boyfriend??” The question was pointed at Daichi; but he didn’t answer because his anger already seeping out again. Mostly because he felt so naïve. So he just shook his head hard and stomped out from the park, leaving those two.

“Hey wait, Sawamura! Where are you going?”

“Home!” he shouted.

“Ooo, the boyfriend is angry~”

“Shut up!”

‘Tooru’ snickered when Kuroo and Daichi both said the same thing at the same time. “Okay, okay! Geez, I’ll be going now. Sort this thing out will you? Bye!”

When the ‘Tooru’ guy was out of sight, Daichi exhales loudly and walked out from the scene. He hadn’t done anything to be hunted like this, might as well never end up going here again. But just when he stepped forward once, a hand grabbed his wrist. It was cold. Daichi knew of course that vampires’ bodies were cold, but this cold was because of something else, something out of…worry? Daichi didn’t turn his face around though.

“Where are you going?”

“What are you saying? I already told you I’m going home.”

“Don’t. It’s too dangerous.”

Something snapped inside Daichi. “Dangerous? Are you fucking—you know what, you just said that you might snap me in half with that guy! And you’re hoping that I’m willing to spend any more day with you?!”

Somehow it’s hurt to see Kuroo froze and stepped back for a bit. But when Kuroo’s shocked face turned into anger, he sensed that he was fuming too and when two men fight it never ended well. “Then what am I supposed to say!?”

“Maybe you can say ‘don’t, that’s my friend’ kind of line?!”

“I can’t!”

“Why?!”

“DON’T FUCKING YELL AT ME!!”

Daichi shut his mouth. Not because he wanted to comply, but more because he’s terrified. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but Kuroo was scary when he was angry like this. There was no playful Kuroo in front of him. His red eyes shone bright and his fangs elongated. The hand on his wrist clenched up painfully and Daichi bet it would leave a mark tomorrow. And he couldn’t control his fast heartbeat.

Kuroo noticed how Daichi looked in fear and immediately loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. “I can’t say that,” he said hoarsely, “because if I did… Oikawa Tooru is a formidable hunter in this area. He’s a charismatic vampire with a lot of followers and he’s strong, in par with some strongest werewolves. When he let out this…sayings that I made a human friend, not only mine but your life could be in danger. And I don’t want that.”

Daichi understood then, and he felt guilt quickly enveloped him. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t. And I understand if you don’t want to meet up again, probably that’s for your own good too…”

“It’s not like he doesn’t know already that we’re…acquaintances.”

Kuroo smiled weakly. “Yeah. Sorry. Don’t want to see you die there.”

“So…I guess, I’m okay with…meeting with you again.”

There was a slow breeze of happiness seeping out from Kuroo. Daichi smiled and patted Kuroo’s shoulder. “I want to come by your library again,” he said sheepishly. “I have assignment and your collection of old books might help.”

 

 

 

Kuroo carried him to his house later that night. Daichi couldn’t make out what was inside Kuroo’s mind when the taller boy leaned over him, watching him closely before smiling and saying ‘see you later’.

Daichi had problem with excuses on why his face was red.

 

 

And he didn’t feel too surprised too, when the next day Karasuno VBC had a practice match against Aoba Johsai and there’s Oikawa Tooru within the team. After all, it was easy to meet with bad guys, especially when he didn’t want to meet him again.

When Oikawa saw him and waved playfully, Daichi rolled his eyes and pretended to not knowing him.

Oikawa kept pestering him though, besides playfully tormenting his first year named Kageyama. So Daichi just glared at him. “Why are you so interested?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because it’s been awhile since I see Tet-chan with a friend?”

“Tet-chan?”

“I always called him that when we played. What, are you jealous? Calm down, we’re not like that!”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Yeah whatever,” Oikawa laughed and jogged back to his team when it was farewell time. Karasuno lost by one point making Oikawa walked with so much pride and it made Daichi somehow pissed. “You’re lucky I have respect for Tet-chan otherwise you’re already dead.”

It was a clear threat. Daichi humphed and crossed his arms. But something did piqued his interest. “…why can you walk on sunny days like this?”

“Vampires don’t burn easily.”

“I know, but even Kuroo has this umbrella or sun cream with him.”

“I’m a bit of an oddball,” Oikawa said without his usual touch of joke. “That’s why I’m placed in hunter squad early. Because I’m sun-resistant. Sun can’t burn me like it does to other vampires.”

“That’s…cool, right? I mean…you can do what you want like humans and no one will notice that you’re a vampire…right?”

“That is true.” Oikawa seemed to weigh his answer for a bit. “But it is tiring to do so much more job than the rest. You know that right? You should know. You’re a captain after all.”

“Yeah,” Daichi admitted, “yeah I know.” And suddenly he saw Oikawa more as a human and not as vampire because he was just a normal kid with a plus of blood thirsty nature. Overall his attitude didn’t seem bad enough. Of course he still couldn’t forgive Oikawa’s attempt to eat him, but it was because Oikawa saw him as prey. Now he assumed Oikawa saw him as an equal, partly thanks to Kuroo, and didn’t try to eat him or whatever.

“Tet-chan helped me through my work. He also reminded my family that I’m only a teenager and shouldn’t be placed in dangerous situation all the time just because I have this gift.”

“He seems to be…a good guy in your realm.”

“He is,” Oikawa chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody about you. And don’t let any government people finds out, otherwise it means trouble.” Oikawa looked at Daichi. “Traitors will be burnt to death.”

Daichi gulped. “It’s sure hard…being a vampire.”

“We never said it’s easy.”

 

 

 

Daichi walked home with slow steps. Suga had asked him why he was going home early yesterday but he just answered vaguely with sudden headache. He didn’t press on, thankfully, and Daichi didn’t want to talk about that again either.

He was too busy to think about his discovery about Kuroo and Oikawa. Understanding their politics was hard, especially when now he was kind of in the middle of it. One thing that troubled him was the fact that betrayal was a terrible sin for vampires and what was that again? The punishment was burnt into ashes?

Despite his former hatred towards vampire, Daichi knew Kuroo was not a bad guy and he certainly didn’t want things ended up badly for both of them.

He decided not to visit Kuroo that day, and walked straight to home. He did his homework surprisingly fast, ate, and after took a decent, rather long shower he got ready to sleep. It was too much information for one day, and he’d rather not to think about it right now.

The next day was peaceful without Kuroo, but also a bit lonely without Kuroo. He dazed at the window, looking at the direction of the park where he’d usually go in to see Kuroo. He didn’t even know if he’s supposed to go there again after Oikawa’s accident.

Practice was rough today leaving Daichi with exhausted limbs. He crawled onto his bed after eating heated _donburi_ by her mother who was apparently going to work until late and so did his father. Some messages from Suga and Asahi asked him about works and stuff about volleys. He gave them a quick reply and closed his eyes. It was five seconds before he’s in deep sleep that suddenly his window was creaked open.

Daichi’s heart almost stopped, but regained the strength with a gasp when he saw who’s coming.

“Kuroo!”

“Hi,” Kuroo smirked. He landed inside Daichi’s room and looked around. “So this is your room.”

“I—what are you doing here? You weren’t supposed—we—“

“What did Tooru say exactly?” Kuroo tilted his head. Daichi cursed himself for thinking that Kuroow as adorably cute like that. And he refused to admit that he’s a bit jealous at how Kuroo called Oikawa by his name.

“He said about punishment and stuff,” Daichi averted his gaze, “that we shouldn’t be together.”

“What?”

“You said you don’t want me to get hurt.” Daichi muttered, “So do I. I don’t want _you_ to get hurt.”

Kuroo blushed. Daichi couldn’t believe that the playful vampire was fucking _blushing_ at what he just said. Somehow he felt he had power to make Kuroo submit, but he didn’t say anything and waited for Kuroo’s reaction.

“Thanks.” It was hoarse and so sexy Daichi couldn’t filter what he was about to say.

“Do vampires always sound this sexy?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit comically and Daichi was too late while spluttering some apologies. It was not long until Kuroo stared darkly at Daichi, and hummed approvingly. “Does my voice sound sexy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _Shit, that’s too fast._ Daichi blushed a deep shade of red and backed away. It was no use though, since he’s trapped and cornered in his own room and nothing he could do about it.

“Tell me, Sawamura,” Kuroo whispered on his ears then his lips were dangerously close to his neck. “What does my voice sound like?”

Daichi couldn’t think. It was the same situation as the one where Oikawa seduced him, but this was different because this time Daichi kind of _wanted_ it. He craved for Kuroo’s attention involuntarily and arched up when Kuroo’s hand caressed his back. Those voices never stopped and Daichi leaned closer to the mouth so that he could hear _more_ , and suddenly his hands grabbed Kuroo’s neck and pulled him even _closer_. He even didn’t feel ashamed that he _rutted_ against Kuroo. They grinded themselves slowly, each building up their hardness while gasps and little whimpers escaped from their mouths.

It was when Daichi’s hand crawled even lower that Kuroo stopped whatever he was doing (giving off pheromones?).

“Sawamura,” Kuroo groaned. “No…”

“Kuroo,” Daichi sobbed, “Kuroo, Kuroo—“

“Sawamura. Sawamura look at me,” Kuroo tilted his chin upwards. Their breath mingling and sweat was seen on their faces. “Hey. Snap out of it. You’re in a trance, Sawamura.”

“What…” Daichi’s face were blank for a second before finally his consciousness kicked in. He blushed and stepped back so fast he almost tripped over. “Oh! S-Sorry, I just—I didn’t—“

“No, I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have done that to you,” Kuroo smiled weakly.

“What you just did…was it the same as Oikawa did to me…?”

“Yeah. Basically that’s how we got our prey. I almost…bit you.”

“…wow.”

They stayed like there for a moment before Kuroo cleared his throat. “So… I think I’ll be going now.”

“Oh. O-Okay. Thanks for stopping by.”

Kuroo swirled around to the window again. Daichi grabbed the end of his shirt just in time before he jumped out back. “What is it?”

Daichi blushed. “I will come to you tomorrow,” he muttered.

“After I almost bit you?”

“You didn’t mean it and I was at fault too. Dammit Kuroo I’m trying to be nice here,” Daichi grumbled and let go of Kuroo’s shirt to pout.

Kuroo felt his heart swooned. “Okay. Okay, I’ll get you at the park.”

“And, and can I call you Tetsurou too?”

Kuroo halted. His cheeks were red and even his facial expression wasn’t as composed as before. “Oh, um. I don’t mind, uh. Why?”

“It’s—it’s nothing. It’s stupid, goodbye Kuroo, see you tomorrow,” Daichi stuttered and pushed Kuroo out from the window. Before Kuroo objected, Daichi shut him up with a glare and finally Kuroo gave up and jumped away. Daichi was sure though, that he’d receive a handful of teasing tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Next day it was practice match against Karasuno’s college group. They reached deuce and in the end Karasuno won by two points. It was satisfying for Daichi, and that eagerness was carried out until he reached the park to wait for Kuroo. He silently texted his mom that he would be spending the night on friend’s house to study together before sitting at the bench where he previously was greeted by Oikawa.

Today was not windy like that day, and somehow it was calming.

When Kuroo showed up few minutes later, Daichi could barely contain his excitement and ended up smiling widely. Kuroo smirked and offered his hand.

When Daichi arrived at Kuroo’s household, the maids greeted them both and led them to the dining room. As usual, they ate in comfortable silence. Occasionally their fingers would touch each other and their cheeks would turn a bit pink, but other than that mainly they discussed about Daichi’s subjects at school.

Today Daichi studied with Kuroo at the library in biology section. Kuroo yawned couple times and drawed Daichi’s worried look.

“Vampires do sleep, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Although not as long as humans do, we do need to sleep sometimes.”

“Have you already slept yesterday?”

“Actually,” Kuroo scratched his back, “I haven’t slept for two days in a row right now.”

Worried was definitely the emotion that showed up on his face right now. Daichi frowned and closed their distance immediately with hand on Kuroo’s forehead, checking the temperature. But then Daichi realized (and remembered) that vampire’s temperature was different than humans. He blushed and retracted his hand, changing his action into questions instead. “Do you feel unhealthy right now?”

Kuroo was still in surprise when Daichi touched him so he just made this cute face but then he snapped out of it and shook his head. “No. Or to be exact, I don’t know the feeling of ‘unhealthy’,” he chuckled. “But again, maybe a bit dizzy is all.”

“That’s unhealthy,” Daichi huffed. “Let’s just rest.”

“How about your assignments?”

“I’m doing fine. This is already 95% and I’m sure I can do it fast enough at school.”

“Homework is supposed to be done at _home_ , Sawamura, thus the name.”

Daichi rolled his eyes to Kuroo’s teasing and dragged him back to his room. Surprising enough, the mansion’s blueprint was imprinted in Daichi’s brain well enough that he started to remember the position of each rooms and chambers. Within five minutes they were already in front of Kuroo’s room.

“Where’s your medi-box?”

“Medi what?”

“I mean you medical box. Or first-aid kit. Or whatever place you put your medicine for this kind of stuff.”

“Oh, I don’t have one. In time like this I usually…let this go away on itself. Besides human medicine doesn’t work to us,” Kuroo muttered, while busying himself making the bed.

Daichi always forgot that he’s a vampire. He watched Kuroo took pillows from nearby sofa and threw them on his bed and then snuggly curled on the sheet. He was more like a cat like this, plus his bed hair which resembled that of a cat’s ears. He found himself chuckling lightly, earning a frown from the vampire.

“What?”

“No, nothing. You should sleep now.”

Kuroo seemed to think about something before his red eyes looked at Daichi once again, with a pleading look. “Can we sleep together?”

Daichi blushed. “No!”

He snorted. “I won’t do anything.”

“You said that last time when I wanted to take a bath!”

“Did I do something?”

Kuroo’s voice turned down to a purr and Daichi felt himself dizzy once again. He’s not playing fair. “Kuroo,” he whined. He didn’t intend to _whine_ , but it was just too much sometimes and he just wanted to rest too.

“Come on. I promise this time I won’t do anything.”

Daichi sighed. Only in this time he felt his ‘father-like’ attitude (or so the Karasuno boys had said) took over and he ruffled Kuroo’s hair. Much to his surprise, Kuroo purred loudly even more like a cat and nuzzled back against his hand, smiling contently. “Fine,” he whispered, “Scoot over then.”

They slept on the same bed, and Kuroo kept trying to curl himself into him that he had no choice but to let him do whatever he wanted. Though when Kuroo’s hands crawled on his torso, Daichi slapped him hard he could feel the pout from behind him.

 

 

Kuroo kissed Daichi on his cheeks when they parted ways at Daichi’s house the next morning. Daichi was so stunned he only gazed to Kuroo who was smirking playfully and waved to him. He blushed and smiled oddly like an idiot afterwards.

 

 

 

The more Daichi spent his time (evenings) with Kuroo, the more he knew about vampires stuff, their abilities, their weaknesses, their way to overcome things. Daichi even went overboard and studied about potions for curses, even though previously he didn’t believe that such thing as curse existed. Kuroo taught him almost everything, he even told Daichi how to properly kill some creatures. And at some point, Kuroo asked for Daichi’s number and told Daichi to save his in case something went wrong.

Daichi also learned about Kuroo’s family further, their governmental issues, and vampire’s politics right now. Kuroo said he was in progress about creating decree for human-hunting. Last week there were six humans killed by stray-vampires and Kuroo banned Daichi to go out alone after six pm. He worked together with Oikawa, each preventing other vampires to do the same.

_But I thought Oikawa is a hunter_ was what Daichi argued. Kuroo chuckled.  _He hunts bad guys and crazy stray-vampires. Last time I am sure he's just lost it. Forgive him. Although you still have to tell me if he does_ anything _to you._

Daichi tried not to look happy at Kuroo's overprotective tone.

 

 

Back in school, Suga was curious why Daichi kept disappearing after practice and Daichi really felt guilty about that, but he just said he got something to do and bought pocari for Suga so he didn’t press it further.

 

 

 

Nexy day and days after that, Daichi waited for Kuroo at the park, occasionally reading books or meddling with his phone. Kuroo always came out in time or maybe couple of minutes late so he’s used to it. But a week after, it was a particular day when Kuroo was late for almost half an hour.

Daichi bit his lip. Should he call?

Then a rustle.

Daichi cursed inwardly while hoping this wouldn’t be the same as when he met Oikawa for the first time. Although now Oikawa only pestered him and didn’t try to do anything, the first impression he left was pretty deep and Daichi secretly felt unsafe. He turned his head around to the source of the rustling sound.

It was not too quiet for a vampire, so it shouldn’t be one. So what was it?

However when he was so focused on getting the better view of the source, something pushed him from behind and he fell on the ground. Chest throbbed painfully, Daichi could only groaned and struggled to get loose. But the attacker on top of him seemed to think of something else.

He felt a puff of breathe on his neck and realize—another vampire.

Daichi swallowed. “Stop,” he gritted his teeth.

But the vampire just nuzzled against his neck. It was not Kuroo, Kuroo was more…gentle. He struggled again only to find his arms being pulled backwards, straining him and it was fucking _painful_. Daichi groaned again but the voice was a little bit off; the vampire’s teeth grazed his skin.

_No. It can’t be. I can’t die here. I can’t—_

 “Why are you thinking too much?”

That voice; the hypnotizing voice of a vampire. His vision went blurry and he couldn’t find his strength. The one thing Daichi knew was that the teeth slowly beginning to sink in—

_BAM!!!_

_Wha—_

The weigh on him disappeared.

It took Daichi approximately five seconds to register what was happening to him. He looked back and saw the vampire who almost sucked him to death lied down unconscious and cheek blue because of the punch.

“You OK?”

The voice pulled him back and he nodded.

When Daichi looked to the rescuer in front of him to thank the person, his words caught on his throat.

It was no mere human (and after that punch, now way that’s the case); greyish hair stood out and formed something like fox ears (or maybe like a horned owl), with tail swooshing behind. His eyes were gold in color and seemed to shine, either because of the moon or it’s just meant to be that way…and they were oddly half-lidded despite the cheerful attitude he kept emitting—made him looked smug.

Anyway, looking at the stranger he remembered what Kuroo had taught him when they first met.

_‘I have a werewolf friend.’_

Could it be? Could this man is—

 

“Hi! My name’s Bokuto by the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased and thankful for you readers who continue to read this story. Next is the appearance of Bokuto's other "friend". See you on chapter 3!


	3. Bokuto and The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto appeared and couldn't hide his fascination towards his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for late update, I'm in my exam week(s) and being in architecture major means a LOT of assignments. Wish me luck for the exams are not over...yet. (and wish you luck on your exams too!)
> 
> Oh, this third chapter only consists of normal stuff, no problems yet. And I know that sirens are usually a...female? At least in wiki it says female. So I apologize, for mystical creatures fan, that in this fic, a siren I wrote is a boy. So...yeah.

‘I have a werewolf friend.’

_Could it be? Could this man is—_

_“Hi! My name’s Bokuto by the way!”_

* * *

 

 

 

“So you are the guy Kuroo texts me about!!!”

Bokuto was loud, that Daichi was certain after almost five minutes of him yowling, leaping, and cheerfully patting his shoulder.

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

But Bokuto seemed to freeze when he called him that. Daichi wondered if he spelled his name wrong, but Bokuto smiled mysteriously. “Bokuto’s fine. The way you called me…reminded me of someone, so.”

“Oh. I…see.”

It wasn’t said, but Daichi knew this ‘someone’ should be pretty important. Just like how he wanted to call Kuroo as ‘Tetsurou’ all for himself… “A-Anyways. Do you come here to see Kuroo?”

Bokuto’s eyes went lively again. “Yeah! I usually play there, you guys in appointment?”

“Not really, but it has become a habit somehow…”

“I see! Then we can go in together. Don’t worry, no vampires dare to attack me!!”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Bokuto grinned. And that grin was far than just for mischief. It was a powerful grin with all strength and somewhat eerie. “No vampire dares to challenge an alpha like me.”

Daichi noticed how the muscle in Bokuto’s arms flexed as he moved, and the extraordinary built if his body sure made every human (or vampires too perhaps) envied him. On top of that, his strength was no joke, judging from earlier direct punch. The golden eyes of Bokuto shone happily but he could see behind that something darker was sitting, only came out when the werewolf felt threatened or needed to attack.

One thing Daichi also wanted to know was how Bokuto knew Kuroo, so he asked away.

“Oh,” Bokuto said, but lacking his happy tone. “It’s a long story. But long story short, he helped me with my love problem!!”

Daichi barked a laugh. Bokuto was so pure and innocent (right now) and the way he just confessed that he was actually having love issues was so adorably cute. Bokuto seemed offended and pouted along the way, although not for long. When they arrived in front of Kuroo’s household’s gate, the maid opened it for them and she seemed surprised.

“Sawamura-san, Bokuto-kun. Kuroo-sama was just in his way to fetch you.”

“Oh yeah? Well we didn’t see him though. Must be panicking right now!”

“We should contact him…”

“Nah, let’s do fun things. Just let him be,” Bokuto grinned mischievously.

Daichi rolled his eyes as the maid let them in, giggling too behind them. She escorted them to the living room to wait. Bokuto ordered some cookies and a fresh raw meat (which was obliged by the maid, making Daichi remembered that once again, he’s not in his own world), while Daichi just ordered tea, as usual.

 

They talked about things, but mostly about the relationship between vampires and werewolves. Bokuto told him it wasn’t like their clan hated the vampires; it was just a matter of property rights and stuff like that. It’s troublesome, but even sometimes Bokuto admitted he didn’t really get along with Kuroo in some points. But they managed to be friends like this anyway, and often worked together regarding their governmental issues.

Things between vampires and werewolves were not as brutal as it used to be now, but Daichi wasn’t so sure after Bokuto punched that one vampire just few hours ago.

 

When Daichi wanted to ask about his love problems jokingly, his phone vibrated. He scrambled embarrassingly to fetch it. “Hello?”

“Sawamura!! Where are you?! Why’s there a vampire beaten up at the park?! Are you hurt?! Did you get bitten?! Oh God please be okay, Sawamura—“

And he was _loud_ like, even Bokuto could hear him and now snickering beside him, hands covering his mouth and in seconds before bursting to even _louder_ laughter. Daichi smiled too and quickly shushed Kuroo. “Easy, Kuroo. I’m already at your house. Thanks to Bokuto here, he saved me from that vampire. I’m unhurt, calm down!”

“Who’s Bo—oh. That werewolf bastard I’ll _kill_ him—“

“You know what just come here Kuroo,” Daichi chuckled. The line was cut and he’s giggling together with Bokuto. It was peaceful like this, and he realized he didn’t mind spending times together with them.

 

 

Clock was ticking and the front door suddenly opened with a bang. Daichi was startled and so was Bokuto, and they both flinched because Kuroo looked so, _so_ pissed.

His red eyes glimmered and stared at both of the boys who were sitting in his living room. “Do you know how panic I am?!” His voice was hysterical, he’s scared and totally angry. “What if you died?!”

“I am _not_ , Kuroo. I’ve told you, Bokuto saved me.”

“Yeah but why if he’s not there?! Sawamura—“

“Kuroo,” Bokuto chirped in. He frowned at the panicking teen in front of him with his golden eyes. “Come on. I think you scared him.”

Kuroo was taken aback and true to Bokuto’s words, Daichi averted his gaze, didn’t dare to meet the stare. He inhaled deeply and huffed. “Sorry… I was just worried,” he muttered, voice thick of regret which was _wrong_ ; Kuroo and regret weren’t a good combination.

“No, I understand,” Daichi said softly. He took Kuroo’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “Are you okay now? I won’t do this again, I promise.”

“No. No, it’s okay. As long as it’s someone I know, it’s okay.” Kuroo shifted his glance to his werewolf friend. “Thanks, Bokuto.”

“Welcome!”

Kuroo inhaled once again and settled down, calming his nerves. He pulled Daichi so he could sit side by side while Bokuto watched him, grinning like a cute innocent boy. When Kuroo seemed to regain his composure, his eyes landed on the werewolf in front of him.

“How things going on with Akaashi?”

Daichi didn’t know who that was, but he or she was certainly _someone_ because Bokuto tensed hearing that name and when he blushed it was all clicked together. Akaashi is Bokuto’s love issues source! He looked at Kuroo and Kuroo just smirked. “Well?”

“It’s fine! We’re fine. We hang out every weekend.” Bokuto stuttered groggily and scratched his head.

“Today’s weekend moron, why are you here?”

“Can’t I play with my friend sometimes? Geez.”

“Fine, fine. But you should’ve brought Akaashi too.”

“You know he can’t leave the lake that easy.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. _‘He’_? So it was the same like he and Kuroo. Wait, what was he thinking? Daichi brushed it off and he observed Bokuto. It seemed that the werewolf was holding back to tell them something. “Is something happened?” Yeah, he just couldn’t resist to ask.

Bokuto shifted his gaze to Daichi and blushed again. “Well, uh. Today is his…birthday.”

Kuroo laughed. “Oh yeah, I forgot too!”

But Daichi frowned. “Then why are you here?”

“Can’t you tell?” Kuroo snickered and gave this ‘are-you-really-this-clueless’ look. “He doesn’t know what to give Akaashi and it scares him to death if Akaashi doesn’t like him anymore.”

Bokuto pouted and his face was red. But Daichi jabbed Kuroo on his waist, making him flinched in pain.

“What?!”

“You should’ve known better that it’s a big matter because this Akaashi is important to him. If today’s your birthday _I_ will get confused too,” Daichi bristled.

But instead of throwing apologies, Kuroo’s smirk went even wider. Daichi swallowed and blushed when Bokuto made ‘oho-ho’ sound in the background. He snarled, but Kuroo calmed him down with a soft stroke on his palm. “Okay, okay. We’ll help you find gift. Where are you going to search for it?”

Bokuto pondered about it for a moment. “Let’s go to that big aquarium at the center of town,” he suggested. Daichi and Kuroo nodded and they went off.

 

 

 

 

In their way onto the aquarium, Daichi found out yet again something new about Kuroo. He noticed that, despite his personality, Kuroo was extremely possessive. When Bokuto closed his distance against Daichi, Kuroo would pull Daichi so he was inside his ‘circle’ and when Bokuto was too close for Kuroo’s liking, Kuroo would place his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder and chatted with him so the werewolf boy forgot about Daichi. He didn’t mind though it was a bit annoying because he liked socializing.

And he also gained more clue about Bokuto’s boyfriend, or boyfriend ‘soon-to-be’. He was no human either, which made Daichi the only human inside this odd circle. And judging from the fact that ‘Akaashi’ couldn’t leave the water for a long period of time, Daichi made some guesses regarding what type of being he was.

Perhaps he’s a merman? Or a snake? Many possibilities popped inside his mind and he found himself eager to meet this ‘Akaashi’ in person. They might have many things to talk about; about Bokuto, about Kuroo, about their lives that piqued Daichi’s interest slowly.

 

 

Bokuto ended up choosing a cute, antique looking hourglass, with blob-like liquid inside and a painting of the ocean as the background. Bokuto’s golden eyes looked so fond watching the hourglass and his mood certainly had risen up.

“Your smile makes me sick, just go to Akaashi’s already,” Kuroo scoffed.

Bokuto pouted but then he smiled widely. “You know, you two can come with me! As a support!”

“What—“

“I-I think we should,” Daichi mumbled bashfully. “I want to see what this ‘Akaashi’ looks like.”

Kuroo looked surprised but then his eyes turned soft. “I guess you can. New world for you, it’s natural for wanting to observe, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Daichi smiled.

Bokuto chuckled. “Okay then it’s settled! To the lake it is!”

 

 

 

 

It was awfully quiet at the lake. One would expect at least the noise of birds chirping, but it was silent and somehow eerie but not exactly dangerous. Daichi walked slowly beside Kuroo who strolled casually alongside Bokuto. Daichi noticed that they had been here quite frequently and seemed to remember every spot around the lake.

Daichi could already see the spark from the water and he was about to walk confidently to the lake before two hands forcefully pulled him back. He said ‘ouch’ and glared only to find himself being glared at. “What?” he snarled.

“Listen, I know you’re curious, but Bokuto’s friend isn’t someone you can casually approach to,” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Why?”

“Oh, you’ll see! For now, let’s take a peek. Here!”

They moved into a cluster of bushes and lowered themselves. It felt weird and Daichi was no fan of stalking, however after convinced with Kuroo that this was the safest way to meet Bokuto’s friend he reluctantly followed their step. Then, Bokuto gestured him to look from behind the bush and pointed at a quite massive rock near the shore. What met his eyes wasn’t something that words could describe—

“He’s beautiful.”

And he was. Black hair, wet because of the water and sent sparkles every time he moved looked so perfect. The man’s back was so white like porcelain and looked so soft too, like it would break if you touched it too hard. And he was chest-naked, presumably. Then the man tilted his head to the side, and Daichi could see his face. His cheeks had little amount of scales, but it sparked rainbow colors and it fitted him well instead of making him weird. And those eyes pierced through everything, so sharp, and careful. It was like watching a life statue.

And then the man closed his eyes, his mouth opened and Daichi though he could hear him talk—

 

“Close your ears!!”

“WH—“

 

Panicking, he obeyed as fast as he could and saw the other two already closed theirs. His eyes showed confusion at Kuroo and Kuroo just saw him like trying to tell ‘it’s okay, I’ll explain later’ with just his expression. Daichi saw at the man again. He was still…talking? He didn’t know because obviously he couldn’t hear a thing. And when the man closed his mouth and his eyes opened again, Bokuto and Kuroo sighed in relief.

It was Kuroo who talked first. “Geez, it’s always this dangerous to see him. I don’t know why you like Akaashi.”

“Man, you just don’t know. And I guess I don’t want you to know,” Bokuto smirked and licked his lips. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Daichi though, still perplexed and felt really out from their world (which was true) barged in asking for explanations.

“Oh, it’s okay now. We can see him up close, see. Wait, uh. Okay. Hoop!” Bokuto jumped out from the bush and suddenly yelled: “AKAASHI!!!!”

The man jolted and almost tried to swim away, but after seeing who’s calling him he huffed and seemed to be irritated, but no heat coming from his look so Daichi presume he’s already used to this.

Somehow he felt bad for this Akaashi.

When Daichi and Kuroo came out, Akaashi stood still and tilted his head to Bokuto in an asking manner.

“This is Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo’s _friend_.” The way Bokuto said ‘friend’ was obviously to tease, but Kuroo just rolled his eyes (again. He always did that today) and pushed Daichi forward a little.

“My _boy-friend_ ,” Kuroo grinned wider when Daichi blushed, “wants to know what you are.”

Akaashi moved an inch and observed the only human among them and surprisingly, his face went soft after tensing up a little just before. “I see,” he muttered, “Is he new here?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“I often do _something_ you should not hear,” Akaashi smiled as he _slithered_ on the rocks, body splashed against the water and he swam to Daichi. Daichi saw below the waist, fish tail with magnificent color streaking through the translucent liquid. “If you hear me do this _thing_ , you will not live.”

Bokuto grinned at Daichi. “Yeah. He likes riddles. But this one should be easy for you to guess.”

Daichi frowned and answered carefully. “The thing you do… You sing,” he tried. Seeing Akaashi smiled a little he assumed his answer was right, and he continued. “Creature whose song isn’t meant to be heard…oh.” Daichi swallowed in awe.

Akaashi moved closer and then his face was just five centimeters away from Daichi’s. His eyes was so mesmerizing and Daichi almost drowned in it, if not because there was Kuroo, tapping his shoulder.

Akaashi swam back a bit and smiled again. “Yes. I am a siren.”

 

 

 

It was an actual mesmerizing experience for Daichi, being with a siren. He had never thought about this possibility before and it made him curious. Akaashi taught him about his life bit by bit, and he also mentioned about the hunting he did earlier with his song. He didn’t get anything today, but his stomach was still full thanks to some fishes and meat Bokuto bought every day.

“But it’s unique,” Daichi fidgeted, “that you’re a man. I mean, not to sound offending but siren’s usually a female…right?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yes. I am quite odd. But since I still have my hunting skills, I’m alright. However…things are not so good inside my group. That is why I ran away.”

“You ran away from home…?”

“Yes. Is it odd? Is it improper in your world? In mine it is. But I can’t be there anymore.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto and Kuroo who were playing with sand like young children. He smiled a little and looked down at his reflection. “I wonder, to be walking on the same sand as you do.”

“You can touch it,” Daichi offered. “You can still feel it with your hands.”

“Yes, but it’s not the same. And I am wondering for how long I can maintain this relationship. We are all from different worlds. Bokuto-san and I… We are just not meant to be.”

Daichi knew that face. Akaashi might be pretty stoic and expressionless some of the times, but right now his eyes showed something more, like sadness, and then concealed. “You love him,” he whispered.

Akaashi heard and blushed. “…I guess.”

“He doesn’t know?”

“No…”

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“It’s complicated,” Akaashi splashed the water. “He deserves better.”

All of the sudden, everything seems so complicated for Daichi too. Akaashi is a siren, a mystic creature just like Bokuto and Kuroo, but he still considered himself unworthy to be Bokuto’s partner. Then what about him, who is a human?

“I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable because of what I was saying.”

Akaashi’s soft voice dragged Daichi back to the surface. “Nah. It’s just me.”

“But then again, I am surprised to see a human beside a vampire. How did you two meet?”

“Quite rough, to tell you the truth…” Daichi spent most of the time trying to remember from the first day he got to see Kuroo until finally something weird was established between them. Sometimes Akaashi frowned and sometimes his eyes went soft. Daichi realized that Akaashi loved to talk about life out there, outside his lake. And he was more than happy to bring out more stories from his human side.

 

They watched Bokuto and Kuroo preparing something to feast on the afternoon. It looked like some fishes. Akaashi smiled seeing Bokuto concentrating hard to cut a salmon.

“Say, uh, Akaashi? Can I call you that?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“If there’s a possibility that you can become a werewolf… You will definitely be with Bokuto right?”

The black haired boy blushed to the tip of his ears. “Why such question?”

“I wonder, if you can’t be with Bokuto, then I can’t be with Kuroo. We have too many dissimilarities. So if I can be a vampire…”

“I am not sure Kuroo-san would like to change you,” Akaashi tilted his head and answered cautiously, “Choosing which liquid to be injected into one’s body is not easy. I have heard about a vampire who want his lady to be like him and bit her only to make her bleed to death.”

Daichi gulped. “I see…”

“But I understand your feeling.” Akaashi smiled and swam to the shore a bit closer. “However looking at both of them, the way they care for us, it should not be a problem. At least for now. And Bokuto-san always said to me, ‘there will be a way’. I believe in him, and you should believe in Kuroo-san too. You really love him.”

It was Daichi’s turn to blush. “You’re right.”

“Oh, and… You do remember that another week will be full moon…don’t you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Both vampires and werewolves will go berserk sometimes, so you should be careful. Make sure they ate enough for preparation. And, uh…” Akaashi fidgeted. “Some get the heat, so… Yeah.”

“Oh,” Daichi stuttered. “So you and Bokuto already—“

“No!” Akaashi squeaked, “No, no. He…restrained himself. We are not boyfriends so he tried so hard to back away. Sometimes he managed to calm down by himself.”

Daichi tought about it for a moment. “Can you tell me more about the full moon?”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

Kuroo looked at both boys seeming happily chatting. “Hey Bokuto,” he called out, “Don’t you think we are the happiest guy in the world?”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, but didn’t answer directly. “Akaashi doesn’t think so,” he murmured. “It’s already five times he asked me whether I was happy being with him or not.”

“Hm.”

“It doesn’t matter if we are different kind. Don’t you think so?”

“Sawamura had offered himself once to me,” Kuroo shrugged. “I guess they have their own problem.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “He offered himself?”

“Yeah. He thought he’ll be fine if _I’m_ the one who bite him.”

“Man,” Bokuto shook his head. “He sure is brave. But you know you can’t do that right?”

“Yeah of course I am.”

“But Kuroo…you know yours is a dangerous case. Me, I’m with a siren, just another mystical creature. But yours… He’s a human, Kuroo. It’s prohibited. And you know fast enough they will know about this. And what about you?” Bokuto whispered groggily. “I know this sounds embarrassing but we are friends already and friends care for each other. I have consider you as part of my pack, therefore I want to protect you. I don’t want you to get killed by your clan and I’m sure Sawamura doesn’t want that too.”

Kuroo looked at the fishes they roasted. “I know,” he said. “And I…he had talked about this. I dodged the statement.”

“…Kuroo.”

“Hm.”

“You can count on me. You know that right?”

Kuroo saw Bokuto. From his eyes he saw magnificent, royal man with incredible personality. Kuroo had known Bokuto for years now, and they clicked since the first time they met. Bokuto was having hard time with Akaashi, his new-found crush, and Kuroo helped them got to know each other. Bokuto’s resistance was thick at first, but when they spent days together trying to get to Akaashi they knew each other more and made a bond ever since. Bokuto always thought _he_ was the one who in debt, but on the contrary Kuroo was grateful he got a friend like him. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t see other kinds of creatures the same way as he was now, and possibly he would’ve killed Daichi too.

“I know.” And he meant it. “You should try your best to get Akaashi too.”

Bokuto blushed. Damn he’s cute. Kuroo giggled and pushed him towards the awaiting siren and he himself walked to Daichi.

 

“Come on, we should get you home, Sawamura.”

“Oh. Oh yeah, but we aren’t finished—“

“We can still meet each other again,” Akaashi smiled fondly, “I can enjoy myself fully around you so I do not mind.”

Daichi beamed. “Thanks! I’ll let you know!”

“Hey what do you mean enjoy yourself fully?” Bokuto pouted, “Akaashi you’re mean!”

Akaashi sighed. “Leave this wolf to me. You two should go home, it’s getting late. And Kuroo-san, thank you for the fish.”

“No sweat. Later, Akaashi.”

“Bye Kuroo! Bye Sawamura!”

 

 

 

 

 

_“They are great.”_

_“Yeah,” Kuroo smiled, carrying Daichi back to his home. “Yeah, they are.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, they went hunting and more!


	4. First Hunt and Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi saw Kuroo hunt and the full moon was coming near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is embarrassing. I'm sorry for such a delay...because of the writer's block. And this chapter seemed to be rushed, so I'd like to apologize in advance (ha hah). And holiday is coming so I can't promise you a fast update. But I will try! Oh, and from the next chapter things will escalate; I hope you will read until the end!

_“They are great.”_

_“Yeah,” Kuroo smiled, carrying Daichi back to his home. “Yeah, they are.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daichi never saw Kuroo hunt before. It wasn’t like he’s interested, however since Akaashi mentioned about the full moon and its preparation Daichi wondered when Kuroo would hunt for his meals. He hadn’t ask, but when he did, Kuroo shrugged and offered him to come with him.

“Only if you want to,” Kuroo muttered.

Daichi seemed to weigh his choice and decided to go with the flow. “Okay. When and where?”

“Two days later. Meet me at the usual park.”

“Okay.”

And for the gap in between, they did not meet. Daichi took a hold of Akaashi’s contact through Bokuto (who was currently in a high school somewhere and had a phone). He kept him updated, and sometimes Daichi would ask Bokuto about the hunt and the full moon. Bokuto still flustered when he had to answer, but it was fine and Daichi kept the information checked.

 

 

Two days later he looked at his calendar. Only three more days before the full moon started. Daichi walked to the park and sat on the bench.

It was peaceful at once, without Kuroo’s babbles and Bokuto’s loud voice. He did missed Akaashi’s existence because he was so calming at times.

When his mind wandered on the past few days, he didn’t realize that Kuroo was already standing behind him. However when he _did_ realize, Kuroo was having somewhat heavy atmosphere around him and made him shivered. Those red eyes seemed to think about something before Kuroo looked away and gestured Daichi to follow him.

The place where Kuroo used to hunt was a little bit further from his house. Daichi followed him to a spot that looked like an open field. Some animals were feasting together there, and Daichi swallowed when Kuroo crouched down, like he was spying on his eventual prey.

“You get down too,” Kuroo chuckled and pulled Daichi close.

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Time passed by and then Kuroo locked his eyes. He found his prey. Daichi followed his gaze to a small deer right beside the pond. He looked injured, and no part of its pack was near. Most likely it got lost or abandoned. Daichi felt an uneasy feeling on his stomach, but since he was the one asking to see he had to see.

“Stay here,” Kuroo ordered and in a blink of an eye he lurched forward.

It was happening so fast; the sound of the poor animal echoing through the woods. Birds flew away, rabbits hopped far from the scene. It looked awful, but Daichi kept telling himself, _this is how nature works_. He felt dizzy when he see a spurt of blood jumped from the dead deer on Kuroo’s hands and he shivered when Kuroo obscenely drank the blood.

Something had changed in Kuroo’s act. He knew, but he didn’t say it out loud. Was it because the full moon was near?

“I’m done,” Kuroo gulped the last few drops of the blood and stood up. “Must be pretty shocking, huh.”

“Not…really, no.”

“Don’t lie. Come on. We have to get you back.”

“About that, uh,” Daichi fidgeted. Akaashi had told him when full moon was near some needed care and he wanted to watch over Kuroo just in case something happens. “I’m thinking I could spend a night or two…in your house…?”

Kuroo’s expression couldn’t be read, oddly enough. Daichi waited anxiously for the reply, but Kuroo just took his hand and walked out from the field.

 

 

 

In the end Daichi was in his own house. Pondering like some stupid kid about why Kuroo didn’t take him to his house instead. Usually he would. He scrambled to get his phone and typed a message to Bokuto.

_Is full moon troubling your mind sometimes?_

Bokuto’s reply was amazingly fast. _Uh, not really, no. Is this about Kuroo? Well for starter we are different beings, you know that rite? So uh, in his case everything may be different as well._

_I see._ Daichi frowned. _But have you seen him when full moon before?_

Bokuto didn’t reply as fast as he was. Maybe he’s with Akaashi, Daichi thought as he played with his pen while waiting. Soon after the reply came, he’s scrambling again, embarrassingly. _Actually… Yeah. Yeah I have._

_Well? Tell me before I find out myself by going there at full moon._

_YOU CNAT!!!!11_

Daichi raised an eyebrow. Okay…? Before he asked back, another message appeared.

_You can’t. Absolutely can’t. Kuroo will be…different in full moon. Promise me you won’t go near him. Promise!_

Daichi felt a sudden worry. _Why? Why don’t you tell me? Bokuto, I need to know in case I can help him out._

He had to wait for a good thirty minutes before he got yet another reply. _He…tried to kill me, when I first found out._

Daichi froze. He re-read the message, hoping it would change. But the sentence, the words were still the same. What does it mean? Stuttering some obscenities he couldn’t believe he could say them himself, he typed fast to ask more. _What do you mean?_

_It’s the exact thing you’re thinking Sawamura. Kuroo is a vampire rite? When full moon he’ll go berserk and can’t differentiate between friend and foe. He jumped at me, fangs almost went deep. I was lucky that I was stronger than him that time so I could knock him out. So promise me, promise me you won’t go there. I promised him to protect you, so promise me!_

Daichi couldn’t believe what he saw. He couldn’t imagine Kuroo attacking his own friend and how frightened Bokuto was at that time when Kuroo looked at him with blank red eyes, fangs out—

_Are you sure…?_

_SURE AS HELL NOW PROMISE ME._

Daichi typed slowly.

_Okay, I promise._

 

 

 

His curiosity didn’t fade though. So next day he found himself crouching behind some bushes, covering his ears as he waited for Akaashi to finish his song. When he saw Akaashi closed his mouth, Daichi jogged towards him and greeted him. Akaashi smiled and bowed his head slightly.

“What brings you here?”

“Uh,” Daichi scratched his neck, “Just…some stupid stuff.”

“Is this stupid stuff related to Kuroo-san?”

Daichi blushed and he pouted when he heard Akaashi chuckled. “I guess. Sort of. Yeah.”

“Well?”

“I just found out…from Bokuto, about Kuroo’s condition at full moon.”

Akaashi’s face went dark for a moment and he nodded. “He had talked to me about that. Bokuto-san were…checking Kuroo-san out, in case he needed something. But…well, the rest of the story; I assume you already knew.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry if you’re shocked. By us. By what we do.”

“No!” Daichi shook his head. “No! Gods, no! I won’t think that about you guys. I’m happy to meet you, Bokuto, and Kuroo. It’s just… I can’t imagine what Bokuto thought…”

“I understand. Bokuto got his heat when he walked to me after that, and he also went crazy for some time. I saw him howled and when I tried to touch and pet him to soothe him, he growled at me.”

Daichi stared at him and he looked at his own reflection on the river. “How do you cope with that?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I always think of it as a defense mechanism. He’s vulnerable when he’s in heat, that’s why he growled. I also like to think that’s his way to protect me. I assume if I touched him that night, he’d pounced on me and…do things.”

“What about your own heat?”

“Siren doesn’t exactly…go in heat. We do get restless, and sometimes we just go to somewhere private and wait until the feeling is gone.”

“You don’t mate?”

“We do, but not as brutal as you think it would be,” Akaashi teased. Daichi blushed again and mumbled an apology.

“So,” Akaashi stretched out, his muscle flexed and his eyes glimmered. “I think we can talk about another preparation, just in case.”

“What sort of preparation?”

Akaashi smiled and gestured him to follow him along the stream, and where it ended there was a small cave just in the right spot so Akaashi could reach it too. It was a bit wet because the water from the river could go in, but it was refreshing and Daichi welcomed it. Inside Akaashi showed him lots of food and blankets.

“This is what I will give…or _throw_ at Bokuto-san when he’s in heat.”

“Throw…”

“Yes. Because I can’t get close to him, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“When Bokuto-san gets his heat he will squirm restlessly, rubbing his you-know-what obscenely and howls like he’s in pain. Somehow I found out that the feeling of a blanket gives him soothing sensation and he likes how it wraps around him. About food, well, it’s for obvious reason. Bokuto-san always comes to this spot so I won’t have trouble giving him these.”

“Where did you get all of that though?”

“Humans threw them. I caught a few. As for food, I do hunt myself.”

“Amazing…”

“It’s nothing…”

But Daichi smiled anyway because he could see Akaashi blushed from the compliment. They spent the rest of the day sharing stories; this time it was Akaashi’s turn to tell what he did in his free time. Daichi enjoyed the time with Akaashi—just like he said before Akaashi’s presence was soothing and he understood why Bokuto had taken a liking at him. He and Bokuto made such a balanced couple, one energetic and one keeping the calm. They clicked together and it amazed Daichi how they were so perfect for each other.

 

 

It was late around 8 pm when he realized he spent too long at the river with Akaashi. “I should go,” he muttered.

“Yes, maybe you should. Bokuto-san will keep you company.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, so I’ve been found out!”

Daichi turned his head and sure enough there was Bokuto peering behind a tree. “Whoa, you looked like a stalker,” Daichi giggled. Akaashi smiled and nodded to Bokuto.

“Okay, since Akaashi said that, let’s walk you home!”

“Oh it’s okay, I can walk by myself. Please be with Akaashi tonight,” Daichi replied hurriedly, not wanting to ruin the possible upcoming date night for Akaashi and Bokuto (although the siren insisted there had not been anything between them… _yet_ ).

“Nah… Actually this is from Kuroo too.”

The mention of Kuroo’s name made Daichi perked up. “What did he say?”

“Uh…” Bokuto scratched his neck. “You know. Want me to make sure you’re okay and stuff. To walk you home tonight.”

“He knew I was here?”

“Yeah. He…sort of, uh, walk passed here. But it’s a bit far. He just…saw you.”

“Just saw me?” Daichi frowned and feeling a sudden anger inside. “Just _saw_ me? Why don’t he come here by himself and walk me home by _himself_?”

“Sawamura-san—“

“Hey, slow down, you remember how unstable he will be near full moon,” Bokuto scowled.

Daichi shut his mouth and just stormed outside the forest, ignoring the call from Bokuto and worried glance from Akaashi.

 

 

 

Fuck this. Fuck his temper. Fuck everything. Why did he get angry easily? He was so embarrassed and dejected. Kuroo had seen him. Why didn’t he come by himself? Then he stopped on his track. His eyes started to get hot and his vision blurred. However when he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly wiped out the trace of the salty liquid from his face and held back his sniffle.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Feeling not up for it, Daichi shrugged the hand off. “What,” he said sternly.

“Whoa there captain. Sorry for your bad mood today.”

That voice. Daichi growled. “Oikawa.”

“Hey hey, don’t be like that. I’m just saying hi! How is it between you and him, huh? Did he take you on dates? Or sex?”

On some occasion he would blush, he knew that. But not today. “We didn’t do anything,” he countered. “We didn’t meet. I don’t care.”

Oikawa seemed stunned for a moment and frowned. “Whoa. What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t you lock yourself up? It’s near full moon right? In two days? Go away.”

Shoot, he didn’t mean to sound so angry. But he couldn’t take it back could he? He felt so foolish dragging Oikawa into this. But Oikawa didn’t look angry, just…a bit sad. “I see. That’s what bothering you? The full moon?”

“…”

“Hey, I’m sorry okay? I’m not sure what happened, but Kuroo won’t leave you alone. It’s just…this circumstances. You know he just wants you safe.”

“…”

“Ah, and about myself. I already told you I’m different. Full moon does makes me blood-thirsty but not as bad as other vampires.”

“…I just…want to help him through this.”

“…”

“How can I help if he doesn’t show up?”

Oikawa smiled. Not a teasing smile, but a sincere one. “You miss him.”

Daichi didn’t reply because he knew it’s true, and he felt selfish for not caring about what Kuroo would think. “…I do miss him,” he admitted and his tears dropped one by one droplet.

“Don’t cry,” Oikawa chuckled. “Besides the Karasuno Captain I knew isn’t someone who gives up easily. There must be a way. Figure it out. So many ways to get what you want right, Sawamura?”

“Hm.”

“Come on, maybe this time I should bring you ho—“

SWOOSH!

Daichi hadn’t manage to register what happened and what he knew was that Oikawa suddenly jumped away from his earlier spot and taking a fighting stance right away. His eyes darkened as he saw the new-comer—which was Bokuto.

“What are you doing, creep,” Bokuto growled lowly. His hands turned into fists.

“Oh, nothing. Just chillin’,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Jerk.”

“What—“

“Stop!”

Both of them looked at Daichi. Before Bokuto could say another world, Daichi dragged the owlish boy with him, giving glance at Oikawa.

Oikawa smirked. “Bye Sawamura, see you soon. Oh don’t forget to tell Kuroo I wanna play again with him!”

 

 

 

Daichi walked with Bokuto in silence, until Bokuto fidgeted awkwardly and stole glances to Daichi few times. Daichi sighed and he admitted he owed him an apology.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Daichi raised his eyebrow. It was not him who spoke first. “Why?” he asked timidly. “I’m the one who snapped.”

“But it’s my fault for not knowing your position right now,” Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Akaashi told me about your worries towards Kuroo and I understand. Unlike you, we both get to meet each other during full moon, so I have no right to say anything about you guys.”

“There’s that, but still… I’m sorry too. For my attitude.”

Bokuto glanced again. “Will you be seeing Kuroo?”

Daichi pondered about it and he looked at Bokuto’s eyes straight. “Yeah. I will.”

Bokuto took a sharp breath and folded his arms. “Okay. Look, I won’t stop you. But at least promise me you’ll be okay.”

Daichi beamed. He didn’t know that being trusted with Bokuto meant so much for him. He nodded. “I will be careful,” he said.

Bokuto brought out something looked like a whistle from his pocket. “I gave this to Akaashi too. It’s a dog whistle. Blow it, if you think your life is threatened. Understand me?”

Daichi studied the whistle for a bit and nodded again. “Okay. Thank you, Bokuto.”

“Nah. Ugh… Kuroo is going to kill me if he finds out…”

Daichi laughed. “You two are very close aren’t you?”

“Yeah, well. We clicked together,” Bokuto chuckled.

 

The rest of the walk to his house, Daichi spent time talking about Bokuto and Kuroo’s friendship and it was fun at least, to laugh loudly sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter Daichi will spend his time inside Kuroo's mansion and things happen!
> 
> And again, I apologize for my lack of supernatural knowledge especially about heat and siren in this chapter. Also, if you see one more note after this at the very end of the chapter, it's supposed to be only for the first chapter, I don't know why it appears in every chapter so please, just ignore it (lol)


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi decided to visit Kuroo on full moon. With consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry for updating this late. I have finished this fic while having my holiday so it should be easy to post next chapters after proofread. Thank you for staying with me until this fifth chap!
> 
> And attention to all vampire lovers, I wrote the full moon according to my own imagination so it might be not accurate. I apologize if that somehow disappoint you!

_Daichi laughed. “You two are very close aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah, well. We clicked together,” Bokuto chuckled._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_When I reached out to him he growled._

_He jumped at me._

Daichi woke up from his slumber with a bad dream. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the coming headache and looking at the clock. It was Saturday, and tomorrow supposed to be the full moon. He hadn’t receive any news from Kuroo, which was normal according to Bokuto; the vampire liked to keep things like this unknown until he’s fine.

But he already made up his mind to come to Kuroo’s house. He would come later at the afternoon. For now he just went back to Akaashi’s place to discuss anything troubling and perhaps hearing some tips from Bokuto too.

 

 

 

(He couldn’t hide his nervousness though. “Just walk in like I used to right?”

“Yeah. Sawamura you already said that three times. This is your fourth!”

“I…I guess it can’t be helped that I feel nervous.”

“It is normal. But the important thing is, if you still want to,” Akaashi smiled, offering chance.

Daichi nodded. “Positive. I still want to go.”

“Okay. You have to be careful.”

“Remember the whistle!”)

 

 

 

 

Daichi found himself standing outside the grand door of Kuroo’s estate. He carried some supplies (mostly food) for Kuroo and the maids. One of the maid greeted him and when he gave the supplies for them the maid gratefully bowed and showed Daichi the way to the living room.

“Please wait here, Master is in his room still. I will inform—“

“No, there’s no need. I’ll go there by myself.”

“But—“

Daichi shook his head. “If you tell him he’ll tell me to go. I don’t want that. Please let me take care of him.”

The maid hesitated for a bit before finally sighing in defeat and led Daichi to Kuroo’s room. Before she let Daichi in, she held his hand softly. “Please be careful. Our master does not want any harm happen to you.”

“Yeah,” Daichi nodded. “I understand. If something happens I will inform you.”

The maid retreated, leaving Daichi alone outside Kuroo’s room. It was already dark outside, and the moon should be around at this hour. He noticed that Kuroo’s mansion was having a totally different aura when full moon; it was more…secluded and eerie, every corridor was dark, just little spot light from the candles. And every door was closed. The only sound were those from insects and some crows. Daichi felt unsure, and when he tried to knock the door—

 

Daichi’s head snapped up.

 

Was that a growl coming from inside?

He frowned. Was this a good time to see Kuroo?

But he couldn’t possibly back up right now. He stepped slowly and knocked the door once. The growling sound stopped and there was a shift in the air. Daichi turned the knob and realized it wasn’t locked. He shivered before he got a chance to get inside. His hand almost reached to the whistle in his pocket, but it was too soon to conclude, he decided, and kept the whistle inside.

 

The air shifted again. Almost like someone put a dark cloak around the house, inside the corridor and he stepped back.

 

 

_(He jumped at me._

_He tried to kill me.)_

 

 

But Daichi turned around. His feet dragged him along the darkened corridor. No one was there as he ran and gasped.

 

_Someone is following me._

_Someone—_

_Kuroo—_

 

He turned sharp and jumped inside the kitchen. He grabbed the boxes and put a barricade in front of him with veggies and other supplies. Even with his loud heartbeat, he could faintly hear footsteps just outside the room. Part of him did not want to acknowledge that it was Kuroo, however…

The door creaked. Daichi tensed.

The dim moonlight provided little lighting inside the big room, making some corner looked like a dark black hole. But the moon shone right to the door and if Kuroo didn’t look like he was a beast, he would look so handsome right now, skin sparkling and hair smooth like silk. But Kuroo’s eyes were empty. It was blood red and Daichi had to keep his hands in front of his mouth to be quiet and didn’t squeak in fear.

But then in a split second, Daichi saw Kuroo’s body went rigid and face scrunched up in shock. He disappeared as fast as his face changed. Daichi let out the breath he’s been holding and couldn’t help but to ask.

_What did he know?_

A realization struck him. He must find Kuroo now.

But searching him inside such a vast mansion wasn’t easy. The rooms were scattered and he had to open a lot of doors. He was sure he made quite a noise right now but he couldn’t care less. The top priority…the top priority right now was to find Kuroo and see if he hadn’t completely lost himself or the other way around.

Daichi knew. Daichi knew Kuroo had found him earlier.

And Daichi knew Kuroo was struggling to keep himself away from Daichi in this situation. He could see, just before Kuroo disappeared, those eyes went back and a tiny hint of fear was there, like he didn’t want to kill Daichi.

And it was enough for Daichi to go find him, because he was certain Kuroo wouldn’t kill him.

 

 

He ran to the grand hall of the mansion. Daichi caught a glimpse of rustling outside and saw just there the house of Kuroo’s maids and butlers. He figured they also locked themselves up in full moon, just in case they went berserk, or maybe…to not be killed by their master. The last thought sent shiver on Daichi as he continued his search for his vampire friend. Or…perhaps, they were more than friends. But Daichi couldn’t think of any of that right now because suddenly he felt like being watched and his head snapped up and saw movement through the void, leading him to the living room on second floor.

He inhaled and darted to the place as fast as he could before Kuroo (if it was really him) escaped again.

Daichi peered through the stack of books just in front of the room. It had no walls covering it, so it was just like a space where you could sit, read, and watch scenery from the large windows. It provided him clear image of someone who was writhing on the silky carpet, panting and wheezing.

“Kuroo!”

The body tensed and when Daichi was just three meters from him Kuroo growled aloud. It was a warning, Daichi knew, but he didn’t care.

“Kuroo, it’s me,” Daichi tried again. Kuroo swallowed down a growl and tilted his head just a bit so he could still see Daichi.

“Don’t,” Kuroo gritted his teeth, “come near me.”

“Why? You found me at the kitchen didn’t you? And you managed to—“

“It’s d-different,” Kuroo stuttered. He wheezed again and his hand made fist. “Go.”

Daichi pursed his lips. He walked closer, earning yet another warning growl from the vampire in front of him. “I won’t go, no matter how harsh you tell me to.”

“D-Do you want to die?!” Kuroo clutched his chest. Even though his heart didn’t function as it was supposed to be, there was still pain. “I don’t want you to die. Please,” he groaned, “Please go.”

In a flash Daichi placed himself inside Kuroo’s bubble and grabbed his shoulder. Kuroo jolted and turned his body as fast as lightning and tackled Daichi to the marble tile. The cold pierced and Daichi hissed, but his eyes still on Kuroo’s shocked face. He could sense Kuroo holding back and those red eyes were wide, like he was doing something out from his will. And maybe he did.

Kuroo pinned him against the cold tile. Neither of them moved or tried to move from their spot, like one movement would cause fatal damage for both.

“…” Daichi gulped. He saw Kuroo’s eyes traveled to his neck and the vampire swallowed thickly.

“S-Sawamura,” Kuroo muttered.

“Is it hard?”

Kuroo snorted, although his face scrunched up in pain. “That’s a s-stupid question coming from a guy as s-smart as y-you.”

A second Kuroo’s eyes were back to predatory mode but then changed again. Daichi knew he didn’t have much time if he wanted to bring him back. But then he remembered, remembered that Kuroo needed something to quench his thirst of blood. He brought a feast, it was in his bag, a healthy fat rat—

He left his bag at the kitchen.

He cursed himself and looked at Kuroo again. He already wasn’t pinning him but still hovering on top, struggling with his sanity. And when he was about to flee, Daichi grabbed his wrist forcing Kuroo to stay.

Kuroo looked at him. His eyes pleading for Daichi to just _leave_ , to just let him be on this full moon. Then his whole body jolted. Kuroo whimpered and curled himself into a ball, his nails raking on his own skin, making some angry red traces. Daichi could only see in horror when the raking intensifies, blood oozing from the wound.

“K-Ku—“

Kuroo didn’t seem to listen. His blood red eyes locking on the wound and in an instant bit it. Daichi froze when Kuroo lapped on his own blood with a crazed look on his face. He’s hurting himself!

“No!” Daichi pulled the hand from his mouth.

Kuroo gritted his teeth and lunged to Daichi. “Y-You, y-you f-f-fuck—“

“Listen!” Daichi struggled to hold the vampire in place. “Listen, I brought some food. It’s in the kitchen. Can you follow me?”

“F-Food?”

“Yes. Yes, follow me. Take your time, it’s okay.”

Daichi slowly walked back towards the kitchen with Kuroo following just few steps behind. He glanced to his back couple times to prevent anything worse (for example, Kuroo pouncing on him thus killed him). He could see Kuroo struggling with himself though; his muscles rippled and contracted to hold himself from doing harm.

They got to the kitchen minutes later and Daichi made way so Kuroo could see the fresh meat he brought with him. As soon as his eyes landed on the meat, Kuroo lunged and grabbed it. Behind him, Daichi shivered as he saw the vampire he knew ate in such ferocious manner. It almost didn’t like Kuroo at all. He shook his head and stepped outside to wait until the hunger was quenched.

 

And it felt like forever, seriously.

Kuroo stumbled out and wheezed, but with lack of fire in his eyes. Daichi slowly reached out to touch Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo let him, which meant (probably) Kuroo was already back. He looked tired but somehow satisfied and didn’t say anything when Daichi led him to the living room.

“…um,” Daichi fidgeted, “Are you okay yet?”

Kuroo smirked tiredly. “For now, yeah. Thanks. Sorry for all the trouble.” But Kuroo’s eyes suddenly went dark again. “However I’m not pleased on how you act. When I finish resting, you and I gotta have a serious talk. And I don’t take no as answer.”

Daichi smiled. “Oh and you don’t get into…uh, heat?”

Kuroo coughed and turned his head around. “That’s… I will but not _now_. I haven’t feel it coming, so it’s not right now. But… Again thanks for the food. You should get some rest in a room somewhere… I’m afraid if we’re too close—“

“I don’t mind.”

Kuroo froze and his eyes glinted. “Careful Sawamura.”

“The thing is I don’t mind at all Kuroo, thus here I am,” Daichi stated. “Please don’t tell me to go away, because this is _my_ choice.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he sighed tiredly, but couldn’t manage to hide his amusement. “You are really something, you know that?” He stretched out his limbs and looked at the mess he caused. “Have to tell them to clean up for tomorrow. And you, if you want to stay fine, but still…don’t get too close."

“Even though I said it’s okay? Even if you suck up my blood?”

Daichi could see Kuroo tensed and judging from the way he did it it was not a good sign. He flinched a bit when Kuroo growled again, warningly. “It’s never okay. Do not say that again to me. You have no idea,” he croaked, “how tempting that was. And it was dangerous. You couldn’t trust me enough. You shouldn’t. Don’t let any other vampire make you say that easily.”

“I don’t understand…”

“I guess you wouldn’t.”

Kuroo left Daichi after he showed him the room he could use for the night.

Daichi felt a pang of guilt because he asked a taboo question, but he never apologized.

 

 

 

They let the full moon went and lived like that whole night never happened. In the end, the conversation Kuroo mentioned they would have never occurred.

 

 

 

Daichi left the mansion before Kuroo had his heat, and never showed up since.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Daichi learns Kuroo's dark past from one fellow vampire.
> 
> Again, thank you for staying with me! I'll see you guys on next chapter! And thank you for all kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I'm so happy that some of you enjoy this fic :)  
> And I suppose I have to remind you again, if you see one more note after this at the very end of the chapter, it's supposed to be only for the first chapter, I don't know why it appears in every chapter so please, just ignore it... (laughs)


	6. Weeks—or Months? After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi learnt about Kuroo's dark past and tried to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Stay with me, some more chapters to go after this!

_Daichi left the mansion before Kuroo had his heat, and never showed up since._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Oikawa paid a visit again at Karasuno. He greeted Daichi and Daichi greeted back, but quickly Oikawa felt Daichi trying to avoid him. It was understandable, considering Kuroo was a protective bastard, but it was just weird. He decided he would go to Kuroo’s to find out more, because according to his source, Daichi hadn’t visit the mansion since Kuroo’s full moon which, perhaps already gave him clue more than enough.

And it had been weeks since he heard of Kuroo’s full moon. He also had his own heat two weeks ago and if it was not because of Iwaizumi’s presence, another top class vampire, he would’ve gone berserk too. He had Iwaizumi watched his back as he went through the heat. Iwaizumi got into the heat one week before Oikawa so he could watch over him in return.

 

 

He met with Daichi when he was about to go to the mansion and just like the source had said, Daichi didn’t go to Kuroo’s direction. He frowned.

 

“Hey,” he jogged to the human. “Not going to Kuroo’s?”

Daichi flinched hearing that name. Obviously something had happened and it was just too amusing. “No. None of your business anyway.”

“What, shooing me off already? What happened?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“You know what, this… _running away_ thing won’t get you anywhere.”

“I’m not running away!”

“Well would you look at that,” Oikawa snorted. “You _are_ running away. I will get the story, either from you, right now, or from Tet-chan, later this evening. So. Wanna spill it out?”

“…” Daichi fidgeted.

Oikawa could see his discomfort, but it only riled him up more. “I thought you’re better than this, Sawamura, come on. You don’t want me to claim your dear vampire do you?”

“If he wants then so be it.” Daichi muttered. He didn’t have any energy left if they were about to do this kind of conversation and it angered him. He walked again to his home but not before Oikawa once again blocked his path.

“Excuse me? Really, what’s going on?”

Daichi couldn’t filter his mouth. “I bet it’s nice to be a vampire and in love with another vampire. No problems, no secrets, no…’do or don’ts’. No barrier!” he spat. “And you are all so…against turning someone you love into your kind! So exclusive! I guess I’m right from the beginning, your race is the worst.”

Oikawa took a step back from the offensive tone Daichi made, but quickly his eyes turned sad. “It’s not true…” Oikawa clenched. “You don’t know anything about us.”

“What am I supposed to know?!”

Oikawa grabbed Daichi’s hand. He tried to pull back but Oikawa didn’t let him. “Come with me,” he whispered, “I want to show you something.”

 

 

 

 

The walk towards Oikawa’s home was awfully quiet. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but Daichi was itching to say or ask _anything_ so that he wouldn’t be so fidgety with other vampire. They arrived at a beautiful, simple house just outside the town a bit. It’s traditional but still had modern bits around. A koi pond placed surrounding the house just like a moat while cherry trees grew everywhere. It was exquisite.

“Please, come in,” Oikawa gestured to the main entrance.

Daichi eyed Oikawa curiously and cautiously.

Oikawa giggled. “I won’t eat you.”

“Oh really.” Daichi rolled his eyes as he walked into the main hall of Oikawa’s residence.

 

They walked to the living room, where Oikawa asked him to sit while he retrieved something from a chamber. At this point Daichi didn’t even care if he died today. He just…wanted to rest.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Oikawa said with his hand holding on a book.

Daichi frowned. It looked like an ancient book. “What is that and what are you going to do with it?”

“Explaining you something.”

“…?”

Oikawa opened the book and skimmed through pages. He stopped on one particular chapter. “This is our policy about biting,” he shrugged. “You must be thinking ‘that’s ridiculous’ but it is necessary. To prevent things we don’t want. And this is some of the ‘do-and-don’ts’.”

Daichi looked at the page but it was full of scribbles of language he couldn’t decipher. “What…?” he looked at Oikawa.

“You must already knew that there were two different venom inside our fang. And you knew not all the time we could control what we wanted to inject. That’s one reason why we shouldn’t act too fast on anything.” Oikawa eyed Daichi. “But there’s something more. When we bite people, we will get bonded into a contract, which command us to suck the blood from that particular people _only_. If we drink others’, it won’t work and may cause us death. The bond will disappear when one of them dies. Do you understand what this means?”

"Well yeah--"

"This also explains why most vampires suck their prey until the prey dies. So the bond will not take place. And if they--"

“…But I’m okay with that. I’m okay if he wants to suck my blood as his meal.”

“Well, if that’s what you think, I will have to tell you this.” Oikawa leaned back on his chair. “Tet-chan had this woman, long time ago before you existed.”

 

Daichi was surprised. He totally forgot Kuroo’s age was way older than him.

“And this woman was just like you. Brave, funny, stupidly _airhead_ about everything,” Oikawa groaned. “She’s nice. And that time, Tet-chan was tempted to do what he knew he wasn’t supposed to.”

 

“…He bit her.”

 

Oikawa nodded. “It went okay, the woman changed. But,” he lifted his forefinger. “Something happened.”

“…the woman…died too soon?”

“Nah. Something happened to _Tet-chan_.” Oikawa sighed and looked at Daichi bitterly. “He couldn’t control himself enough. This woman trusted him too much she ended up dead. On Tet-chan’s hands.”

Daichi felt his heart stopped. “But,” he croaked, “But why?”

 

“We are not human indeed, but that doesn’t mean we can’t bleed. We can and it affects us greatly. We also can, in fact, bleed to death. Well, most of us died because of broken necks or sun, but that also can be the cause. It is rare because we are fed with blood on daily basis. Vampires suck other vampire’s blood is common, but when the other vampire itself is not strong enough, it can cause fatal damage.

“Tet-chan’s woman was simply could not be sucked on daily basis. I already saw the symptoms. The woman’s skin became paler every time I saw her, and her pupils sometimes dilated and lose focus. She became so weak and Tet-chan knew, but he couldn’t stop. The contract had been made.

“Finally he tried to stop once. But breaking the contract was not easy and it resulted in the change of his personality that immediate night. He woke up, thirsty, and became a threat to all vampires around the area. Tet-chan’s strength was not something to be underestimated. You know his family. And just at the wrong time, that woman was within Tet-chan’s radius.

“I tried to stop him before he lunged. But he was so fast and the next thing I knew was Tet-chan’s head on that woman’s neck. It was near full moon so the bloodlust couldn’t be controlled by Tet-chan. We heard her struggling, to the point she was actually _squeaking_ for help. Grabbing Tet-chan’s shirt, punching Tet-chan’s shoulder lightly so he could just _snap out of it_ but it was no use.

“And you know what happened next. It was so horrible that it became the grim reminder for all of us. That our kind was dangerous even to the same family.” Oikawa closed the book. “There is no more biting accident with purpose ‘to change’ for about one hundred years. If you ask Tet-chan to and he does it, it will be the first since that one hundred.”

 

Daichi clenched his fist and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Suddenly he was reminded of what Akaashi had said to him when they first met:

 

 

_“I have heard about a vampire who want his lady to be like him and bit her only to make her bleed to death.”_

 

 

It was Kuroo. He was talking about Kuroo.

And something from his past triggered a shiver down his spine.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” he whispered meekly.

Oikawa sighed. “It’s not entirely your fault. I understand your wish to be with him. And now you know the problem with made-up vampires. Although it’s rare for someone who turned into a vampire became weak, it’s not uncommon.”

“So it’s just him being protective at me.”

“Correct.”

Daichi fidgeted on his seat. “But I couldn’t go there again could I? I mean, I made him angry…”

Oikawa laughed and the voice was so mesmerizing Daichi’s eyes fluttered. “You think about that? Nah, he won’t. He can’t get mad at you. He’s too soft.”

“But he…” Daichi mumbled. “He yelled… I mean…”

“Well I guess you should’ve just go to him and find out whether he’s angry or not.”

“Uh,” Daichi scratched his neck. “Um, I…”

“Go on! Iwa-chan is waiting!” Oikawa chuckled but then his eyes glinted mischievously. “It’s almost my feeding time. Or you prefer to watch?”

Daichi blushed from head to toe and he stood up abruptly, startling the maid who had just came to give more tea. “I prefer not, thank you! Goodbye!”

 

 

 

 

 

His legs leaded him towards Kuroo’s mansion. It felt like forever since he was there yet all things remained the same. He could recall every position of the pots outside the house. One thing missing was one rose pot around the corner. He saw a trickle of blood on the ground and wondered if Kuroo stabbed himself with the rose. He hesitated for a bit but then walked to the door.

One knock became two and then three.

The door was opened moment later, but by one of Kuroo’s...new maid? He hadn't seen this one before.

“Well hello,” the maid greeted Daichi cheerfully. “Come to see Master?”

“Well, um, yeah. Is he by any chance around?”

“Yes. He’s at the backyard. That way to the gate, it’s open.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“You are welcome. Want me to bring some snacks later?”

“Oh, no need. Thanks.”

Daichi totted to the back and found the rusty gate leading to a large yard. There was no sound, and Daichi started to think maybe it was a trap and he was going to get eaten because he made Kuroo mad and the housemaids were all mad at him maybe they wanted to eat him too, especially that new maid let him in so easy—

“Sawamura.”

“!!!!”

Kuroo’s eyes widened comically at Daichi’s response. For a moment he just stood there staring but minutes later he couldn’t hold the laughter and he chuckled, bringing blush to Daichi’s cheeks. “Oh God! You should’ve seen your face!”

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“How can’t I?!” Kuroo giggled and forced himself to stop. “Ah, but, why are you here?” He smiled faintly. “I thought you’re… You know.”

Daichi looked at the grass below him. “I… I don’t know.” _Great. You’re supposed to say sorry, stupid._ “Uh, I…”

Kuroo’s smile grew wider although slightly. “Why don’t we go inside? It’s almost raining.”

 

 

Daichi placed himself in front of the fireplace as Kuroo instructed his maid to bring tea and cookies. Last time he spent his time so peacefully in Kuroo’s house felt like just an illusion. He brought his face to his knees and sighed. If only he didn’t push Kuroo at that time. If only he respected his wish. But, the curiosity was still there.

“Kuroo,” Daichi started, unsure about what to come but he had to finish their problem now. “I’m…” His dark brown eyes fluttered close. “I’m so sorry.”

Kuroo sat beside Daichi. “What for?”

“Don’t question me back, stupid…”

“Heh,” Kuroo chuckled. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that anyway.”

“But I—I don’t know how to—and I just—“

“Sssh,” Kuroo hushed him with his finger. “Just… Just forget all of that right now, how about that?”

“…Kuroo…?”

“I am the one at fault. You know, being kept in the past or something. It was wrong of me and I have to apologize.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary—“

“How about I make it up to you?”

And in a second Kuroo was there, pinned Daichi down on the velvety carpet, both hands above his head. Daichi felt a weird shiver going through his spine. “…Kuroo, what…?”

“How about…” Kuroo leaned in more and his breath ghosted on Daichi’s neck. “…I make you a vampire?”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

 

_This is not—_

_The missing rose—_

_The new maid _—__

 

_Kuroo—_

 

 

“Kuroo!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kuroo gets hurt! And a new character appears.
> 
> The vampires' rules are all made-up, if it is not to your liking please forgive me...! And thanks for staying with me until this chapter! Some more chapters to go...!!
> 
> Oh and yeah, if there's one more note after this at the very end of the chapter, it's supposed to be only for the first chapter, I don't know why it appears in every chapter *sigh*. It's okay if you want to read it too though :)


	7. What Was Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo came to the rescue. Some IwaOi (or OiIwa idk) in the beginning, plus a new character.

_“Kuroo!!”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa ran his hands on Iwaizumi’s back, scratching here and there and curved up his back time to time. Iwaizumi hummed his approval as he bit Oikawa’s neck and sucked the blood again. Oikawa shivered and let out a delicious moan as he traced the bite mark on Iwaizumi’s neck. He had had his food and now it’s time for the other party. Then his mind wandered to a certain human, making him chuckle.

Iwaizumi stopped his activity and looked up, irritated. “What?”

“No, nothing. ‘S not about you Iwa-chan.”

“Thinking about someone when you’re with me? You’re such a trash, Trashy-kawa.”

“No need to insult me twice!”

“You asked for it.”

Oikawa’s eyes glinted. “Are you by any chance jealous Iwa-chan? You’re so cute.”

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi lunged forward and bit again. Oikawa growled and pushed Iwaizumi, rolled their bodies so they switched places, Oikawa being on top this time.

“I was just wondering about Daichi-kun and his vampire boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “That stupid Kuroo, he can’t make the same mistake or else The Court won’t be so pleased.”

“Mm,” Oikawa muttered and he rested his head on Iwaizumi’s broad—and naked—chest. “By the way I heard your troops are investigating something in Karasuno’s area…?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s this new breed of witch. Apparently this one also in dire need of blood as food and capable of casting illusion… It’s troublesome because now it comes for human.”

“Hmm.” Oikawa’s face scrunched and his eyes grew cautious. “Where was it again? One of your troops detected it right?”

“Yeah. It’s near the park, same road to Kuroo’s. I have informed him about this witch and asked him to double up his security—“

“Oh… Oh no.”

“What?”

“Daichi-kun…”

“… _damn_.”

 

 

 

 

 

It felt surreal. Kuroo—no, scratch that, this _someone_ hadn’t bite him yet, just lingered above him, checking him out with occasional sniff here and there. But at the same time a smell puffed around, like something sweet…and intoxicating. Daichi felt his head spinning and he couldn’t stay awake any longer. That was when he sensed something tried to puncture his wirst.

His eyes widened and he struggled but to no result. The hands pinning him just grabbed him harder, hurting him. In his fear, he shook his head tried to gain control at least of his own vision.

_Where am I?!_

Daichi coughed when he smelled something awful and then little by little the landscape beyond them merged, swirling and changing into something akin of a small log house.

Daichi gasped. “What?!”

“Ah… You are awake.”

Daichi turned his head towards the sound abruptly, making him dizzy. “Who are you?!”

“No need to know. Soon you will be in me. Well, your blood, that is.”

“What?!”

A woman showed up, tall and beautiful with her long, slightly curly jet black hair. Her eyes were heterochromatic, one brown and one yellow. She stared at Daichi before walking back to something like an old cabinet and pulled out a knife. Daichi’s eyes widened and he struggled some more only to no avail. The woman laughed eerily. “You have no idea how screwed up you are,” she chuckled. “Give up on running away, that bind is not a normal one.”

Daichi gritted his teeth. _Why must he locked up in this situation?!_ “God damn it, couldn’t you just go find someone else to eat!”

The woman looked at Daichi. “I see. You are not…new of this kind of situation. Do you befriend a vampire?”

“Yeah. And I can see that your kind is unbelievably annoying!”

She let out a boisterous laugh. “Don’t compare me to them, boy!” She smirked. “I am no vampire.”

“What…?” Daichi frowned. “Then… Then what are you…?”

“I am just a witch that surprisingly have a fetish for blood, just like those _pure-blood royal._ I can assure you, however, my way of gaining one’s blood is not as primitive as they do.”

“But…but why me?”

“Humans always fascinate me. Their blood is… What do you call it? Amazingly sweet yet dark, corrupted, full of lusty feelings and creepy thoughts. I consume it, it makes me stronger. As for ‘why you’, it just happened that you were in right time, right place…and here you are.”

“More like _wrong_ time, _wrong_ place,” Daichi grumbled.

The witch smiled fondly. “You are interesting. But enough of this chit-chat, I really need your blood now.” She walked in closer with a syringe on her hand. “This is like being biten with a vampire, so you can just dream that your vampire is the one who does it.”

“What?!” Daichi struggled. “No! Keep your hands off me! Go away! _Damnit_ —“

“Ha! I told you already that bind is not normal!”

“No! Wait! Just—no! Shit, shit—“

 

_The whistle._

 

Daichi looked at his pocket. It was still there. And for how he could reach it, that’s a different answer. His eyes darted at the syringe and he lunged forward, startling the witch as she stumbled backwards.

“You piece of shit!!”

“Ugh!” Daichi rolled down and the whistle fell out from his pocket. He bit it and position his mouth so he could blew the whistle. The witch already steps behind him ready to inject, when Daichi gritted his teeth and blew.

 

_Phiiii—_

 

The sound was so clear and mysterious. But then as Daichi blew it longer, the sound faded. Panicking, Daichi struggled even more and the witch stabbed him on the back. Cursing aloud, he kicked the witch on her stomach making her growled in pain. Daichi ran with syringe still on his skin, piercing, collecting blood—

 

_BANG!!!_

 

Daichi’s face contorted into something akin of fear as he tried to find the source of the sound and he just hoped it was not the witch and—

 

“SAWAMURA!!!”

 

 

That sound.

That sound was everything.

 

Daichi could feel his body relaxed and his defense lowered because he knew who that was. Or, judging from other voice followed, who _they_ were.

 

“Crap, crap! She got him! Kuroo, take care of that bitch!”

That must be Bokuto. Daichi chuckled tiredly.

 

“Bastard she will pay…”

 

That promise made him shivered. The protectiveness within Kuroo’s voice; Daichi felt loved. He sensed then, Bokuto closing in. His silver hair waved in front of him and a touch of calloused hand on his upper arm.

“I will pull this out. Try not to trash around or the needle will—“

“I get it. Take it out…please.”

Bokuto smirked. “You sure are a tough guy. I like it. Okay, hold on…” A pinch then the needle was out, sending some droplets of blood on the floor. Daichi swayed a little but managed to keep his balance. “There. Done. Oh. Oh shit, Kuroo!!”

What? Daichi couldn’t feel any pain so what is going on? His mind wandered off when a realization hit him hard.

Something happened. Something happened _to Kuroo_. His brown eyes quickly found the black haired man and his world seemed to froze.

 

The witch managed to stab a damn big knife. Onto Kuroo’s back.

 

Kuroo’s painful howl would not be something he could forget. Ever.

Bokuto dashed out and slapped the hand of the witch. Kuroo fell on the wooden floor writhing in pain while Bokuto punched the witch’s face despite it was a woman. Then with a final blow, Bokuto made her unconscious.

Kuroo gasped—his body felt like he’s on fire. He took a glance at the knife on the mirror. It was not a special knife but damn, the damage. He gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. “God damn it…”

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo looked at Sawamura. His eyes were red, like teary and his whole body trembled. He put on his best reassuring smile he could make. “It’s okay, you’re alright.”

“But you’re not! This is not about me! This is about you! Are you okay?!”

“Heh,” Kuroo chuckled tiredly. “A stab or two don’t really make any difference. I’m okay, I guess. Just startled. Maybe this is my body going into shock…”

“Are you sure?!”

“Yeah. Now, Bokuto. You okay?”

“’M okay. We should fix you up though Kuroo, that looks bad.”

“Ah,” Kuroo grunted. “Maybe we should pull the—“

“No!” Sawamura held Bokuto’s hand which already wandered above the knife. “Wait! What if the blood doesn’t stop if you pull that out? He’ll die…! We have to find something to press on the wound first."

"Oh, oh. My shirt. Just rip it,” Bokuto stuttered.

"Yeah. Okay, um." Daichi cut a piece of the fabric and slowly Bokuto pulled out the knife. Kuroo groaned and slumped forward, while Daichi went to push the fabric on Kuroo's wound straight away.

"It hurts," Kuroo hissed.

“Hmm… Well then you just have to endure. We’re going to get you to a doctor...”

“Oh… Um, actually I have one acquaintances--And he lives nearby…”

“Really! Well then let’s go!”

“Okay. I will call him.”

 

 

 

 

Kuroo was eerily silent along the way to Terushima’s hospital. Daichi kept glancing at Kuroo, checking whether he was alright or not but Kuroo just smiled like nothing happened and waved airily. Bokuto shrugged as he helped Kuroo walked on his feet to the hospital.

It was not far, but Daichi had difficulties on searching a ride. When they got into the hospital, Kuroo opened his mouth only to let a bit back groan. Daichi blabbered to the nurse who quickly placed Kuroo into emergency room.

“Sawamura-san!”

Daichi looked at the source of the sound. “Terushima!”

“Gosh, I haven’t seen you since what, the VB competition?! What brings you here?”

“My friend,” he choked. “Um, he’s stabbed with a knife.”

Kuroo flinched at the word ‘friend’ but didn’t comment. Bokuto eyed Daichi suspiciously.

“Ouch that looks hurt!”

“Tell me about it,” Kuroo hissed.

Terushima chuckled. “Well, we’ll get you patched up and you’ll be fine in no time! My hospital is the best in town you know!”

Daichi rolled his eyes but nodded to Kuroo. “My family always went here so I can assure you, he knows what he’s talking about,” he offered. Kuroo sighed and walked, following Terushima inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto, standing still most of the time which is rare, finally talked. But he seemed…guarded, somehow. “What happened? After you left us?”

Daichi fidgeted. “Nothing in particular.”

"Your syringe mark. Is it okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Bokuto frowned. Daichi knew he had something to ask, but he didn't want to push him. In the end, Bokuto couldn't hold back his curiosity.

“I can smell Oikawa’s stench on you.”

He forgot that Bokuto was a canine. Of course he would know. Daichi let out a big sigh and scratched the back of his neck. “I talked to him. Or more like, he talked to me. About things. About…” Daichi murmured. “About Kuroo’s past.”

Bokuto growled lowly. “Are you leaving him after this?”

Daichi watched as Bokuto’s pupil morphed into slit, his fangs elongated and his tails puffed. Then the feelings reached Daichi, how Bokuto treasured Kuroo as his best friend, almost on par as Akaashi but with different kind of love. Daichi felt a pang of jealousy inside him but he didn’t show it. “No.” The answer came not as stern as he wanted it to be, but apparently it was enough for Bokuto because he beamed again. Fast.

“I see! Then it’s okay. Akaashi was really worried y’know. Don’t flee like that again!”

“Oh!” Daichi forgot that Akaashi was there too when his anger took a hold of himself. He blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry. Tell him that I will come again, as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about it. But it’s surprising to see you are okay with that Terushima guy.”

“What do you mean…?”

“Oh,” Bokuto raised his eyebrow. “So you haven’t know.”

Daichi frowned and felt his irritation raised up again. “That’s why I’m asking, what do you mean?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Well. He’s not dangerous, at least that’s what I smell from him. So it’s okay.” He wiggled a bit, stretching and yawned. “I have to go to Akaashi now, to tell him that you’re okay. You will be here right?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. I’ll come by soon.”

Daichi watched Bokuto walked out from hospital and sat on nearby chair. A nurse offered him coffee seeing that he would probably stay up late waiting for Kuroo. Closing his eyes, Daichi started to feel exhausted and, in just few ticks of clock, he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

“You are very tough, Sir!”

Kuroo glared at Terushima. “You must have known. You are—“

“Meh, I don’t really. Never get stabbed before. And never see you in close up before either.”

“…I don’t like you.”

Terushima stopped his movement. “Why?” he smirked. “Because I like Sawamura-san as much as you do?”

“…” Kuroo averted his gaze. “No.”

“Liar. Now, let’s check the other wound shall we? After that we’re finished.”

Kuroo’s eyes never left Terushima. He hissed when the disinfected cotton got in contact with his blistering skin, but let the other male did his job nevertheless without complaining. After the treatment was over, Kuroo stretched out, wincing when there were cracking sound everywhere.

“You good?”

Kuroo nodded slightly. But then he frowned at Terushima. “…I still don’t like you.”

Terushima smirked, but his eyes showed that he knew what Kuroo really meant. “If you don’t say the reason clearly, this is not going to end.”

“…” Kuroo grumbled. “He seems okay with you,” he hissed, slightly heated.

 

“Even though you are a vampire, just like me.”

 

Terushima chuckled darkly. His aura changed.

 

“I wonder, what was missing in your relationship that made you two so not in-sync like this.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly in my story Terushima does not get a lot of scene, he only appears in this and next chapter. So apologies for Terushima fan!
> 
> Next chapter, finally--we learn about Daichi's past!!!
> 
> (again, just ignore the notes after this one, if there's any. it supposed to be only for first chapter)


	8. Apologies, To The Present and The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi told Kuroo about his past with a vampire inside his family.
> 
> I apologize for the delay! (again eugh..sorry) Got busy with all the assignments... Let's pray I can post the next chapter soon enough...no promises though. I'm in my final year, which means Final Project! Wish me luck, and I wish you guys luck too!

_“Even though you are a vampire, just like me.”_

_Terushima chuckled darkly. His aura changed. “I wonder, what was missing in your relationship that made you two so not in-sync like this.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What are you trying to say?”

Terushima shrugged. “It’s just, you seem to not really believe in Sawamura-san.”

“What—“

“If I were you, I wouldn’t ever make him cry.”

Kuroo halted. “How—“

“Kuroo…san. You are one of the higher ups in vampire realm, you do know that one of your surveillance troops is from Terushima’s grand family. We are all known for our good perceptional skill. And observational skill. It’s not that hard to notice what is wrong with you and Sawamura-san.”

Kuroo tsk’ed and sat up only to wobble to one side. He cursed and swayed to the exit door.

Terushima smiled. “Yeah, the check-up is over and you are all fixed up. But there’s one thing I have to tell you.”

“What is it, I have no time, I have to go to Sawamura—“

“Yeah, this is about him.”

 

Kuroo tilted his head so he could face Terushima. They didn’t say anything for good couple of minutes before Terushima walked closer to Kuroo’s personal bubble.

 

 

“Sawamura didn’t feel anything because I didn’t tell him and I didn’t intend to, unless necessary.” Terushima’s eyes glowed red. “But let me tell you this, if you once again make him cry,” he whispered, “I will take him from you forever.”

 

 

Kuroo growled at that but keep his attitude in check. After all he just saved him, no matter how an asshole he was. So instead of pouncing and do vampires’ stuff, he just bowed a bit and excused himself out. He saw Daichi from afar, sleeping peacefully on the seat while a nurse was keeping him in check, putting a glass of water on the table nearby. Kuroo smiled and dismissed the nurse after giving tip and sat beside Daichi. He didn’t dare say anything so he just played with his fingers, waiting for Daichi to wake up.

It was relaxing, although this was a hospital and hospitals sometimes made one’s feeling uneasy. But Daichi was there and suddenly everthing was lighter. Kuroo eyed Daichi and felt a smile forming on his face. He yawned before heard a rustle.

 

“Kuroo…?”

“Hello Sawamura. You okay?”

“I should be the one asking you that… Are you?” Daichi smiled tiredly.

“Fine. I saw a nurse treating your small wound there on your hand. It should be okay now.”

Daichi looked at his arm. “I didn’t even remember about this. Thanks, I guess. Who’s the nurse?”

“I already gave her tip. Can we…go back? To my mansion first?”

Daichi fidgeted. “Uh,” he whispered meekly, “…okay.”

 

 

 

 

It was quiet but comfortable. They didn’t intertwine their fingers, but casually grazed each hand from time to time. When they arrived inside the mansion, Kuroo maneuvered them to sit together in the sunroom where the attack took place. Daichi noticed everything was already put at where each belong, no trace of blood, struggle, violence… It was clean, more or less.

Kuroo chuckled weakly. “I don’t want you to go hear with fear. So I make my maids clean up everything.”

“It’s not necessary. I…am not afraid.”

“Still. No way I would just leave it be,” Kuroo shrugged.

 

Daichi smiled and sat on the sofa, contemplating whether he should probably coax Kuroo to sit beside him or not. But Kuroo approached him nevertheless and they sat in suffocating silence because both knew they had a lot of talking to do. Kuroo cleared his throat and shifted his face to Daichi.

“Um, about that day…”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Daichi blushed and looked down. “It’s me who must apologize. I wasn’t supposed to push you like that.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened for a moment before he scratched his neck shyly. “Eh, my reaction was not appropriate either. So I guess I’m sorry too.”

“I guess?” Daichi teased.

Kuroo felt the air around them became lighter as the conversation went and he smirked. The playful feeling resurfaced. “Yep. You told me you’re the one at fault first.”

“You jerk!”

“Ha!”

And their banter was embarrassingly interrupted with both stomach rumbling. Daichi blushed again, red everywhere while Kuroo just shrugged, _again_ , and order food from his maid. They walked to the dining room together, hands back on intertwining themselves and smiles on both faces. It was a happy day, at least for that time. They ate in much comfortable silence now and they parted with a sweet, lingering kiss.

Daichi couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face that night.

 

 

 

Kuroo thought about how he could make Daichi stays with him for a long time. But his heart clenched when the option ‘change him to a vampire’ appeared.

It was getting more difficult to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Weeks had past and nothing had changed significantly. Daichi visited Kuroo’s mansion couple times while balancing the time for his human friends. He got this suspicious looks from Sugawara and Asahi, his fellow teammates, but he just said ‘new relatives are staying nearby’ and promised nothing would go wrong. Although he knew it was just an empty words because he had been in trouble before, like with the witch and his own love matters.

And he chatted with Akaashi more often now, especially after that incident and Akaashi was going overly protective towards Daichi. His eyes never letting go of the sight of Daichi’s back when he went home, at least that was what Bokuto said. Daichi found it funny when Bokuto told him about it with a slight jealousy.

He met Oikawa couple times. Oikawa smiled all-so-knowingly and sometimes teased him about it. He often went to Kuroo’s too, for government issues and occasional reports about the town and other supernatural related activities. Recently he heard Oikawa talking to Kuroo about new suspicious golem but turned out it was Karasuno’s friend, Aone from Dateko High and Daichi told them he was okay. The reports were sometimes funny and pointless too. Like when Oikawa blabbered about the new magic shop downtown which sold love potion and said it was effective as an aphrodisiac because he had used it to Iwaizumi (poor him, Daichi thought and shivered when he tried to imagine it). Stupidly enough, Daichi caught Kuroo trying to actually bought one, resulting in a rather long silent-treatment which led to Kuroo apologizing in knees before Daichi.

All taken to one sentence, it was okay. Refreshing perhaps. Daichi never felt so alive before and this change on his routine helped him see everything in bigger perspective.

Yeah. It was a nice overall.

 

 

 

“You are spacing out again.”

“I am, huh?”

“Yeah. Although it’s okay because your legs went soft all of the sudden. They make such a great pillow—ouch!!”

“Shut up Kuroo.”

They were enjoying their time together on Kuroo’s flower field (yes he actually has flower field), Kuroo relaxing on top of Daichi’s thighs and talking about the clouds (yes, he’s sappy).

“Hey,” Kuroo called.

“What?”

“Are we friends?”

“Yeah of course. What, you want us to be enemies now?”

“No. Don’t change my question into another question.”

“I don’t. I already answered it first.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo mumbled and shifted so his face now facing Daichi’s stomach. Daichi shivered because he could feel Kuroo’s breath. Kuroo didn’t say anything about it though he knew. “But do you want to be more than friends?”

This question always puzzled Daichi. He could feel himself went red because of embarrassment, but he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t thinking about this before. So he didn’t say anything.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was getting more and more restless because no words slipped out from the latter. He pushed again. “So?”

“I…don’t know. Are we more?”

“What do you think?”

“I really don’t know. We…did things that only closest friends do and… I don’t know.”

“We’ve kissed.”

“Yeah and there’s that…”

Kuroo rolled himself so he was on his stomach, lying in front of Daichi, chin up, observing the latter. “Are we boyfriends now?”

Daichi exploded. “WHAT!!”

“Well you know, since you really don’t want to admit it I suppose I have to be blunt about it… Eh!? Oi!! Sawamura!!”

 

Daichi ran. He didn’t know what made him do it, he just did and he didn’t look back. He ran inside the mansion, hid himself inside the vast library and found himself sitting, breathless underneath the painting of Kuroo’s family. Daichi looked at the color. It was dark, just like the first time he saw it. And he wondered if he would get a chance to meet with them. Telling them so many things. Learning new things. But seeing Kuroo’s perception towards them he wouldn’t be getting such chance.

He could hear faintly Kuroo’s footsteps. He was used to how Kuroo walked that now he could notice if there’s a vampire nearby. It helped sometimes, but sometimes it was too late too and he had to thank Kuroo or Bokuto many times for rescuing him.

 

 

Kuroo was in front of him seconds later, bed hair became messier every breath he took. Daichi chuckled. “Sorry I ran like that.”

“You should be sorry,” Kuroo growled. But he shrugged it off and sat beside Daichi. “Why, though?”

“…It’s just…confusing. Relationships…are not something to make fun about. I always started a relationship in hope that it will continue until the end, that’s why… That’s why I haven’t had…a girlfriend. Or something like that…”

“I understand,” Kuroo smiled. “You can’t trust me to love you forever?”

“You are the one that said we’re too different. You are a vampire and I am a human. Will this work if I don’t change into one of you? I don’t think so.”

Kuroo felt his anxiety surfaced. “Sawamura…”

“I didn’t say that you have to change me. It’s just…the more I think about it, the more your words become true in my mind.”

Kuroo pondered about what Daichi said and closed his eyes. “You already heard about my past from Oikawa.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you afraid?”

Daichi smiled awkwardly. “Weirdly enough, I don’t. It’s just your nature. I’m… I somehow understand.”

“Why could you possibly understand?”

Daichi eyed Kuroo nervously. “I… I can’t tell you.”

“What? Come on, I’ve told you about my family. It’s only fair you tell yours!”

“It’s different…and boring. And offensive for you, perhaps… And our relationship has just mended, I don’t want to jeopardize it again…”

“Is this about my kind?” Kuroo frowned and tilted his head.

“You’re cute like that.”

“A-ah, don’t avoid the question, Sawamura.”

“…” Daichi fidgeted. “Fine. But after dinner.”

 

 

The dinner went surprisingly normal with occasional banter here and there. Oikawa visited for a couple of minutes, giving Kuroo annual report and greeted Daichi. But after that, both of them realized it was their time to talk about each other, especially Daichi.

 

Kuroo scratched his neck. “You know, if you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Daichi shrugged. “Besides, if we are going to…maintain this _relationship_ we should know about each other more.”

Kuroo grinned at how Daichi blushed faintly. “We can do that step by step.”

“Nah. This is a perfect timing. After all those problems we had encountered. I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

“Uh. So. I think…”

“Where do you want us to talk?”

“Maybe,” Daichi swallowed, “Maybe we can talk…in the library?”

“It’s really your favorite place!”

“Have problem with that?”

“Nah. C’mon.”

 

 

It was dark, at the corridor. But warm because of the yellow lights flickering around them. Kuroo held Daichi’s hand, careful not to add too much pressure that could make Daichi changed his mind. Meanwhile Daichi’s mind riling about what exactly is their relationship. What they did wasn’t commonly done between mere friends and until this point Kuroo had never announced it, if it was more than that. Well, every time Kuroo would ask for confirmation Daichi always dodged and he understood that he was the one who made this difficult.

Daichi liked Kuroo. He cared much about him.

But a relationship between human and vampire wouldn’t be going smoothly if one could not trust the other. Therefore Daichi thought, if he unfold his story, Kuroo would trust him more. And he could trust himself more too.

Dating with a vampire didn’t come without risks, and Daichi knew this. That was why he had to make sure whether this choice was good for both of them or not.

 

Kuroo took a step to the left to open the door to the library and turned on the lamp.

Daichi took a breath. Library inside Kuroo’s house always managed to captivate him, the way all the books were arranged carefully and the placement of the lights made the room looked magical. It was soothing, the perfect place to talk about heavy stuffs. Daichi picked a spot at the corner, sat down and took a measured breath again so he could calm down. Kuroo sat in front of him, wanting to see all the expression Daichi made when he told his story.

 

“I was six at that time, when my family was okay. And nothing big happened except the birth of my little sister,” Daichi said. His eyes fixed on the table, not meeting Kuroo’s. “I… It’s… I thought things would be normal.”

Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s hand and drew circles in soothing motions on it. “You don’t have to talk.”

“I want to.” Daichi smiled. “So, uh, yeah. Back then there’s this change of my sister’s demeanor. I didn’t notice at first but then the change was getting too obvious not to.

“First is her eyes. It was dark brown, just like mine. It was _supposed_ to. Until a night when I walked into her room to fed him with milk while mother wasn’t home yet from work. It was _blood red_. I thought I was hallucinating because the second I blinked it was back to normal again. I should’ve noticed. Because my sister didn’t smile at me instead just staring weirdly to my eyes.

“It was eerie. But I chose not to remember it. But of course, this kept repeating itself until, on the twelfth week, I decided to talk about it to my dad and my mom. Just in case it was actually a sickness. I walked to the living room. It was full moon. I didn’t know anything about mystical creatures like you back then so I just...casually walked in. You know, for a chat.

“My dad was startled. I didn’t know why, I mean, I usually walked in even though not that late before. My mom appeared behind me. What’s wrong was that it was without sound. Like she's just…there all along. This too, should have piqued my attention. But again I ignored the uneasy feeling inside me.

“I talked to mom and dad about my sister’s red eyes. They didn’t say anything, but my dad’s eyes glinted and my mom clenched his fists. I still remembered that they said probably something’s wrong with my sister’s eyes and they agreed to take her to the hospital the next day, but… I sensed something wrong. My dad narrowed his eyes to my mom and my mom…weirdly looked at the floor. She seemed…scared. And she abruptly stood up, walking fast to her bedroom. My dad tapped my shoulder before followed her to the room.

“I sat there in silence. And then I heard little sobs from my sister’s room. I wanted to look at her, to know what she needed. But that time, an odd feeling showed, pushing me, telling me not to enter the room. The hair on my neck stood and I quickly ran to my own room. The sobs were still there. Just at the opposite of the corridor. I brought my pillow up to cover my ears. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare that I was afraid of _my own sister_.

“Days after that, although mom and dad said they had brought my sister to the hospital nothing had changed. My sister’s eyes were still red sometimes, although not as frequent as they used to. Another thing that changed was the way my dad treated mom. It was like she was a stranger, not looking into her eyes while talking, not touching, not doing family things. I suspected something had happened that night but every time I asked about it my dad just said it was nothing for me to think about. He said they would get past it somehow.

“I believed in my dad. I didn’t ask any other question and weeks after I lived normally. But things got worse. My mother’s condition…she was getting so skinny I could see her bones around her collarbone. My dad just eyed him, sometimes he looked so angry I almost thought my dad would hit her. And my sister… Well, she’s…not talking. She’s little, I know, she was only three months old, but she never cried again. And I noticed she had this kind of…fang?

“I decided then, this was the time I should investigate what was going on inside my family by my own. So a couple days later, I found myself crouching down near my sister’s room, at night. Creepy, I know. But I had to. And just like I had suspected, my mom walked to the room without her noticing me. Then I peeked inside. What was happening in front of my eyes were a bit unsettling. She cradled her just like any normal mom did, but the way she… I don’t know. She tilted his face so her neck was laid bare and my sister… She opened her mouth.

“I saw it. My sister bit my mom. It was like… _What?_ I gasped and crawled back, not believing what I saw. A hiss was heard and then my sister swallowed the red liquid. I almost threw up. Then I heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. I thought it was my dad, but I was wrong. This man—who appeared from nowhere—barged in, staring at my mom who was still dozed off. My sister grinned—it was weird to see her like that and his little arms reached out for the man.

“Then the only reason I could think of was that my mom was cheating. He was cheating over my dad. He was cheating for _a vampire_. That was why she gave birth to something inhuman. Those red eyes, the fangs. And my dad found out. That was why he was so mad at her.”

Daichi stopped to take a breath. Kuroo eyed him but didn’t even flinch. He was strong. Daichi was impressed, but the story hadn’t end.

 

Kuroo gently squeezed Daichi’s hand. “Go on,” he whispered.

 

“…my mom saw the man. She wasn’t smiling, instead she stepped back. She didn’t let go of her baby although the baby was now wailing, wanting to get close to his… _real dad_ ,” Daichi choked. Kuroo almost bolted to grab a glass of water but Daichi stopped him just in time. “Don’t. Wait until I’m finished.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Daichi exhaled. “Well…then the vampire… It was too fast, Kuroo. Next thing I knew was my mom, jerking on his hold. Her eyes wide and then—she saw me. I knew she saw me. Her eyes were full of horror and I just… But I couldn’t look away. Then my mom…she gasped in pain, struggling as the vampire held her in place. I knew what he had done. He bit my mom. He bit the mother of his own child.

“Everything happened so slowly after that. My mom’s body jerked once more, breath started to leave her body and she just…fell. On the floor. Eyes unmoving, just stared at me blankly. It was when I knew…she was dead. It was over. When I glanced up I saw the vampire looked…oddly shocked. I thought she would change to a vampire at any minute, but she didn’t. And I realized the vampire didn’t know it would turn out like this and I could see he gritted his teeth.

“I didn’t know if he said sorry. But then he was gone. With the baby. Left no trace. When I could move again I screamed, I took my mom and cried. My dad ran towards me and then he hugged me close, dragged me outside. I could hear him calling for the police. But my mom had gone.”

 

Kuroo struggled not to take any search party to investigate.

 

Daichi looked down. “I know he didn’t meant it. I know he just wanted my mom to be like him. A vampire, so they could live together. I was fine with that. But what I was not fine about was… Was that he just _bolted_ , you know? Not saying sorry for her family. To my dad. To me. Instead he just…left. Like he only stepped in, bit my mom in hope to change her, only to go right away after knowing he couldn’t.”

“I… We… Not all of us are like that, but I am in no position to say such thing. Because…because I killed my partner too,” Kuroo murmured. “It’s… I apologize. For that to happen to you.”

“You are not like that Kuroo. Yes, you killed her. But you didn’t left… Right?” Daichi touched Kuroo’s shoulder gently.

Kuroo didn’t meet his gaze.

Daichi felt everything crumbled around him. His stomach felt like twisted and he swallowed. “Right?” he asked again.

“I… I just… I don’t know what to do at that time. I didn’t back off, I stared at her. I attended to her funeral. But then… I just ran away. I didn’t want to visit her grave, I locked myself in solitary, I busied myself with governmental issues, I…”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. First few days were the worst for me. I couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to eat, and I just made problems everywhere. I was not myself,” Kuroo curled. “It was frightening. Then,” he chuckled weakly. “Then there’s Bokuto. So bright, full of energy. I found him crouching in front of a toy machine. He didn’t hide his tail so I knew he’s a werewolf. Then he saw me and backed away. He recognized me. Of course, my story was so big that everyone _knew_.

“He looked angry to see me. I almost thought he would fight me and I _almost_ let him. Let him punch me, even kill me. But he didn’t. Just stood there, eyes warry, before turning his attention back to the toy machine. I approached him and he tensed, but he didn’t go.

“I asked him why he’s standing there, he looked like a creep,” Kuroo laughed softly, “and he _pouted_. After that we just… You know. Be friends. I knew Akaashi few weeks after that. And… And then I decided to take on patrol. I led armies of vampires to prevent undesirable changing and biting. Father and mother didn’t say anything. I assumed they were busy caring for my little brother who was just born. All I know was that his name is Kenma and nothing else.

“And then when I took a night patrol, a commotion brought my attention,” he smiled.

Daichi squeezed Kuroo’s fingers. “It’s…me.”

“Yeah. You, looking so lost. I saw the vampire who almost attacked you. I reacted quickly. But well, you were out for a bit,” Kuroo grinned. “Looking all pretty.”

“Shut up!” Daichi blushed and slapped Kuroo’s hand lightly. But they both knew there was no heat within those words. Daichi looked at Kuroo again. “You saved me. And you stood up from that accident. That’s a brave thing, Kuroo.”

“But still, I left her.”

“Do you want to go to her grave?”

Kuroo looked at Daichi back. His eyes seemed unsure, but then he squeezed Daichi and nodded. “Come with me?” he asked.

Daichi smiled. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh...so much feels lol. i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> next one, we get to see the grave and Kuroo's father...and a smut scene *wink*


	9. The Grave, then He Was Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grave, a smut, and a tiwst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness, I was too lazy these times... I hope this chapter can make it up to you readers!

 

_“Do you want to go to her grave?”_

_Kuroo looked at Daichi back. His eyes seemed unsure, but then he squeezed Daichi and nodded. “Come with me?” he asked._

_Daichi smiled. “Sure.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was down south, Nara. Kuroo insisted on using the bullet train rather than drove there, so Daichi just came along. Bokuto and Akaashi eyed them warily as they said their goodbyes to them. Bokuto reminded him, for he hundredth time, that Daichi must keep them updated and don’t forget about the whistle. Although Daichi wasn’t sure Bokuto would hear it, when he whistled far from Nara.

 

Oikawa met Kuroo on their way to station and he tilted his head after knowing the reason. Behind him, Iwaizumi bowed and looked at Kuroo.

Oikawa shrugged. “It’s about time,” he said.

Iwaizumi then averted his gaze to Daichi. “Take care.”

“Yeah, thank you. You too.”

“Kuroo,” Oikawa said, “You know what to do, when you’re in trouble.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Kuroo smiled and then they went off again.

 

 

 

“Your parents,” Kuroo said when they were on the train, “so now your mother’s…”

“My dad was remarried. She’s a nice woman. Six month pregnancy,” Daichi smiled.

“I see. Well, when the baby’s born…keep me posted,” Kuroo grinned.

Daichi chuckled. “You can accompany me at the hospital you know, if you want.”

Kuroo thought about it and nodded. “We’ll see,” he said.

 

 

 

 

They arrived at Nara some hours after. Kuroo didn’t say anything and didn’t talk about this girl again, but Daichi knew he was so nervous. Kuroo led the way to a graveyard near a temple and fidgeted when he reached the gate. Daichi patted his back and murmured soothing words. Kuroo swallowed thickly before finally he went inside with Daichi.

It was beautiful, the graveyard. Full of flowers and statues, almost like European’s grave. And the tombstones inside were all majesticly designed. Daichi wondered if everyone inside this grave was a part of royal family, once.

Kuroo walked further inside, at the very back of the graveyard sat one big tombstone with beautiful carvings around the rock. Roses bloomed, red, white—and one purple stood out at the center of those all. Daichi saw her name, it was ‘Elena’ and he saw the photo. A gorgeous woman with wavy brunette hair. Her eyes were so calm and Daichi knew she was a good person.

Kuroo crouched in front of the stone and swallowed again. His eyes refused to look at the picture.

“She’s beautiful,” Daichi smiled at him.

“She is,” Kuroo whispered. “I loved her.”

“You still are, aren’t you?”

Kuroo chuckled grimly. “You hate me for this?”

“No. I mean, I’m not in position to say so. Besides…she seems to be a nice woman to me.”

“Your eyes always see through everything,” Kuroo said as he stood up, inhaled, and then his eyes met Elena’s.

 

Daichi could _see_ the shiver running through Kuroo’s body. He was _wrecked_ , his arms formed fists—clench, unclench, and so on. He didn’t say anything for a while and every time he wanted to he just opened his mouth before closed it again. Daichi understood that this was overwhelming for him. Not seeing his passed away lover for years then returned to mourn on her grave? It was too much.

 

Kuroo sighed. “Elena,” he whispered.

Daichi tried to convince himself that he was _not_ jealous. The way Kuroo said her name, it was just—intimate. Too soft, unlike the way he talked to Daichi. And he suppressed the dark tinge inside him.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo coughed. “I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for being a coward.”

Daichi looked at Kuroo struggling to make words. He didn’t say anything, just stood behind him occasionally looked at Elena’s photo.

“We had nice days together. Before things changed. And I loved it. I loved every moment of it. I didn’t wish for you to come back—everything… You said everything happened for a reason. And I believe it. So. I won’t ask for that,” Kuroo smiled. “And I guess you’re right. I’ve found my reason.” Kuroo’s eyes moved to see Daichi and smiled again. “This is my reason.”

Daichi blushed. “ _Really_ , Kuroo.”

“He’s wonderful, Elena. I want you to see him, so I bring him here. What do you think? He’s brave isn’t he?”

Daichi laughed. “Well, Kuroo is one brave man too.”

“Thanks,” he grinned. “I’m happy now, Elena. Thank you for spending days with me back then. Wish me luck.”

Daichi took a step forward. “You _are_ brave.”

Kuroo looked to his feet. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m here after… I don’t know, decades?”

“Still, you’re here. And that’s all that matters.”

 

“Not really.”

 

A voice not theirs appeared behind them. It just took a second for Kuroo to haul Daichi up and placed Daichi behind him. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed for a fraction before widened considerably.

 

“Father.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daichi couldn’t see clearly because Kuroo blocked him, but when Kuroo’s body tensed up and his voice came shakier than usual, Daichi knew this was trouble. And Kuroo seemed to be oddly frustrated—afraid—to see his own father. He knew about Kuroo’s family and he thought maybe someday he would meet them but he didn’t imagine it would be this fast.

Daichi shifted so he could make himself seen by Kuroo’s father, who was standing proud in front of his son with expensive looking coat with an equally expensive cane. He brought umbrella with him, while Kuroo just used sunblock cream. Daichi had his little umbrella inside his bag, just in case. The sun wasn’t so bright today.

“Um,” Daichi started. “Hello.”

Kuroo’s father didn’t move an inch, but his eyes darted from Kuroo’s to his and Daichi could see him raised an eyebrow. Before Daichi could ask something normal (like how are you) though, Kuroo outstepped him first.

“Father. What are you doing here?” he hissed.

His father just shrugged and looked at Elena’s grave. “Doing something you should have done years ago.”

The answer stabbed Kuroo’s heart like a rigged blade. He gritted his teeth, hands clenched in fists and he looked down. Couldn’t find anything to say.

Daichi, on the other hand, felt defensive. “You cannot say that to him. Not after he muster up his courage to show up here.”

“Which he should have done _years_ ago, just like I was saying. Can’t you pay attention, young man?” Kuroo’s father walked slowly, not making a sound and Kuroo went rigid in front of him. “He is a coward, and showing up late is definitely not appreciated, whatever the excuse.”

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Kuroo growled.

Kuroo’s father didn’t seem amused. “I see your attitude is not improving. Such lack of focus, another negative point besides you being a coward.”

“I—I—“

“Now _you_ don’t talk to him like that!”

“Sawamura, no—“

Daichi snapped as he shoved Kuroo aside. “Are you even his _father_?! How could you say discouraging things like that to him?! Everyone has their own way to cope for their loss and Kuroo just happens to need more time than you want him to! And it’s okay! And it’s okay being a coward sometimes! Because he’s—“

Daichi stopped. He wanted to say _human_ but then he remembered that Kuroo was not. And the realization sort of opened his eyes and cleared his mind from rage. He sighed but never averted his gaze from Kuroo’s father.

“He needed time,” he whispered.

“Time is not significant for us,” Kuroo’s father stepped forward earning a low growl from his son. “Are you implying that he could wait for thousands of years, if he needs to?”

Daichi bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“That is impossible. And irresponsible.”

“I know.”

“Why are you here with him?”

“Father,” Kuroo sighed. “Can this wait? He is my friend. He is allowed to be with me all the time. Hell, he is not just a friend. He is my partner.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he blushed. Kuroo’s father, however, didn’t seem fond at this information.

“What did you say? I did not raise you to bond with human. Do you want to repeat the history? And you are doing this in front of Elena’s grave. How shameful are you?”

Kuroo winched but he stood his ground. “I know I sound unbelievable. But I do love him, father. And I promise I will not do the same thing I did to Elena. If I do,” he stared at his father’s eyes. “If I do I will let the council burn me at stake.”

“Kuroo!!” Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s shirt, tried to turn him around so he could, he didn’t know, _slap him in face?_ Because what? He didn’t want Kuroo to make such promise! “Stop! Let’s just go home.”

Kuroo’s eyes watched Daichi. “Yeah. Yeah we should. Father, I have to go now. At least you know I am not afraid to see Elena again. Next year I will come here. On Elena’s birthday. You have my word.”

Kuroo’s father didn’t say anything but he retreated. Daichi dragged Kuroo back to the inn they were both going to be staying in and made him sit in front of him.

 

 

“Why did you say that?”

Kuroo fidgeted. “I don’t know. Really.”

“You said you’re okay being burnt at stake.”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t ask for my opinion first.”

“This is not about your opinion,” Kuroo hissed, but when he saw Daichi slightly flinched he sighed, combing his messy hair. “I didn’t want _it_ to happen again. You understand, don’t you?”

“You won’t kill me.”

“You don’t know.”

Daichi looked at his own feet. “I just don’t want you to sacrifice yourself. I don’t want you to feel you are not worthy to have happiness. I don’t want you to feel weak.”

Kuroo smiled and his hands gently reached Daichi’s and stroked his wrist slowly. “I know. But still, it’s a high risk and if I kill you I can’t forgive myself. So in the end, if you’re dead, I’ll kill myself too. Instantly or eventually. But that much is true.”

‘You don’t have to do that… I don’t want you to die because of me.”

“So do I. Now you get it, right? We don’t want to kill each other. So. Let’s just be safe for now. Okay?”

“We have to sort this out. Someday you will need me to live,” Daichi grunted. “And this is my blood and my life. I get to choose how to use them on my own.”

“Now don’t be selfish,” Kuroo stroked Daichi’s hair. “We haven’t even state what are _we_ now.”

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?"

“I said kiss me,” Daichi scowled. But he couldn’t control the blush that seeped on his face. It earned a soft laugh from Kuroo but he didn’t back away. He meant it, hell he _wanted_ it for so long. And for some reason he thought this was a good time to do it.

“I didn’t know you’re a straightforward person… Or maybe I do, but I choose to forget,” Kuroo grinned before shortening their distance but stopped midway. His breath ghosted on Daichi’s face. “Are you sure about this…?”

Daichi growled. “You said that right in front of my face, with that hoarse voice. And we’re already pinning on each other since the first time we met. We grinded on each other and we were so protective and we—“

 

He couldn’t say anything more because in a second Kuroo’s lips was on his, kissed him hot and slow like taking his time to map his contour. A swoop of his tongue and Kuroo leaned back a bit. “I get it. Now let me just kiss you.” He didn’t leave a room for retort because then he went back on kissing Daichi again until Daichi had to gasp for breath. Kuroo let him, before he kissed him again. And it repeated again and again and again until Daichi was weak on his knees.

 

“I,” Daichi gasped. “That was—“

“Yeah. Is that okay with you?”

Daichi sighed and put his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “It was amazing…”

Kuroo snorted. “Want to do it again? But this time, with something more…”

“Oh, shut up.”

 

The next kiss was different. It was full of hunger and possessiveness Daichi couldn’t explain. And when Kuroo brought his hand under his shirt, caressing Daichi’s abs he couldn’t stop the shudder and he let out a soft moan. Being touched like this, since the first time they met, is always something new for him.

Kuroo pushed him to the futon, still kissing him. Words came stumbling out from Daichi’s mouth, forming ‘Kuroo’ and ‘don’t stop’. They then decided kisses were not enough and started to touch everywhere on their body. Kuroo, feeling bold all of the sudden, palmed Daichi from his pants, rubbing slowly until he felt a wet patch forming.

Daichi gasped and writhed. “K-Kuroo—“

“I want it. Do you want me to—“

“Yes. Yes please. Just,” Daichi arched his back when a particular hard stroke was given. “Ah, why are we even—“

“I don’t know… I just know that I long for this.” Kuroo chuckled and licked his lips. Daichi looked so delicious and he couldn’t wait to devour him. “How can you be so sexy?”

Daichi moaned, long and wanton. “I, I never—I don’t—“

“Ssh, I know. Let me handle this.”

Daichi made a choked sound when Kuroo rubbed their hard cocks together, creating a wonderful friction. He thought it was going to be quick, but Kuroo seemed want to take it slow and just rubbed. When Daichi’s breah stuttered he would stop and then started it all over again with slower motion.

“Please, please,” Daichi sobbed. His pants was so wet and he trembled with overstimulation. “Don’t tease me more, please just…please!”

Kuroo growled. “Begging already,” he grinned. “Maybe I should make you come, just like this.”

“No, no, please, it’s—“

“Yes. Yes, I think I will make you come.” Who didn’t want to? Daichi writhing beneath him, skin red and sweaty, body shivering from pleasure and despite his words, his hips bucked up to meet Kuroo’s thrust. “Can you come for me?”

“But—but the pants. It’s going to. I mean. Aaah…!”

Kuroo grinded down even harder and he nibbled on Daichi’s ear. “Come on. It’s okay. I like seeing you got messy. Come for me, ace.”

Daichi’s eyes rolled back as he arched and stiled, Kuroo felt the wetness became wider and he couldn’t stop the shiver. Daichi was shaking after coming so hard inside his pants and his eyes couldn’t find focus. Kuroo drank the sight in front of him while licking his lips again and positioned himself, cock aiming towards Daichi’s body. It wasn’t going to take long, after all he was already painfully hard. Took only few strokes before he collapsed on top of Daichi, breathing hard.

“W-What…”

Kuroo exhaled sharply and chuckled. “How was that?”

Daichi smiled tiredly. “Satisfying…”

“Maybe we should sleep?”

“Yeah…”

 

 

 

Daichi dreamt of waking up beside Kuroo and having breakfast like an old-married couple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning came and Daichi woke up from the sound of bird chirping outside. He yawned and stretched his arms, scratching the neck before blushing from remembering what he, _they_ , had done last night. He was about to wake Kuroo before he realized something was wrong.

There was no arms spooning him. The futon looked weirdly trashed although nothing was taken.

But the most important thing, was that Kuroo’s not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll see what happens to Kuroo. Where is he?


	10. Darkness and Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat and one new member. A wild Kenma appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited in a hurry, so i apologize before hand...hope it doesn't turn out too bad for you readers!

 

_Morning came and Daichi woke up from the sound of bird chirping outside. He yawned and stretched his arms, scratching the neck before blushing from remembering what he, they, had done last night. He was about to wake Kuroo before he realized something was wrong._

_There was no arms spooning him. The futon looked weirdly trashed although nothing was taken._

_But the most important thing, was that Kuroo’s not there._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kuroo woke up from a nightmare only to see a real nightmare in front of him.

 

 

 

_\------(He dreamt of Elena. She was gliding like a professional on the ice rink, while occasionally looked at him outside the rink. Her beautiful reddish hair glowed, lit from the way light bounced off the ice and the surrounding glass._

_He dreamt of Elena slowed her movements, stumbling and fell on the rink. He remembered he was screaming her name, but he couldn’t get there. A sudden force stopped him so he could only watch. A shadow crept towards Elena. She didn’t make any move to walk away, instead she just smiled and tilted her neck. She offered the shadow everything._

_He yelled again, asking Elena to just leave, save herself. But he couldn’t do anything as the shadow bit her, and her eyes went blanker every second. And when the shadow turned his face to him, he realized—_

_It was him all along.)_

 

 

 

Swiftly he leapt on top of Daichi, knocking out the shadows that loomed before him. He made a protective curl and snarled, his fangs had elongated and so did his claws. He could feel his eyes glowed red because of anger and he was ready to tear apart anything that could stupidly come near him at time like this.

When he decided the shadow understood his threat, he took a glance at Daichi. He was breathing like normal, although he had some suspicion that the shadow had put him to some sleep spell. It would explain why he didn’t wake up by rough rustling like what he just did.

He hissed at one of the shadows, asking for explanation.

“Sir,” said the shadow. “Please do not consider us a threat—“

Kuroo laughed sarcastically. “Really, you want me to believe that after you just throw yourself on top of my boyfriend.”

“What we are about to do will not present danger on both of you,” said the other shadow.

“Okay, stop this. At once. And show yourself.”

One shadow sighed and cued for the two others to follow his order. They glowed purple for a moment before the shadow that cloaked them disappeared.

 

Kuroo growled once he knew who they were. “What does my father want, sending me his trackers?”

“Trust us, he just wants your well-being confirmed,” one of them walked on and seemed uninterested with his job. “We will just wipe both of your memories. No harm.”

 _The fuck?!_ Kuroo snarled. “I don’t know about you but I am damn sure I am not happy with the idea.”

“That’s the thing. You will be. After all, there will be no trace of memories left.”

 

Kuroo had never seen a deeper _red_ in front of his eyes. He lunged forward and knocked the tracker down, caught him off guard and beat him, left him unconscious with couple of bruises on his cheeks. He looked at the remaining two, one man and a girl.

 _A girl_.

Kuroo laughed. “Well my father must be so desperate that he has to send the youngest one so I cannot kill all of you.”

“You want to bond with a human and open up the possibility of repeated history. Your father, Sir, has every right to be desperate.” The girl walked forward. “Or maybe, we can settle this without removing anything. By you, Sir Kuroo, coming with us to home. Explain everything.”

Kuroo looked at the girl. “You’re not ordinary are you? And no thank you, my home is in Miyagi, with Daichi.”

“Well then. To your father and mother’s residence.”

Kuroo sighed. “Explain what? I already explained it at the grave. What more does he want?”

“We do not know, Sir. Maybe you can find out yourself.”

Kuroo grunted. This was really getting out of hand. But he had to sort it out before something bad happened to both of them. He looked at both trackers and gestured them to wait outside, which they obliged immediately. He glanced at Daichi’s sleeping face. “I don’t want to do this, really. But I have to. For us. And sorry for not waking you up, because you will want to come with me, and I will not have heart to say no. And if you come, I fear you will get killed.” He leaned down, kissed Daichi lightly on his forehead and lips. “I will leave a note. Will be trying to get home as soon as possible. But you have to go back without me, I think. This is going to take a while.”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. “I’m sorry for leaving you out like this. But you have to trust me, I’ll make things better. Sorry.”

A note was left, just like he said, and then he stepped outside. “Come on. Better be quick,” he scowled at the trackers.

 

They left soundless into the darkness of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The trip to his father and mother’s residence were boring. They took a private jet to Tokyo and inside Kuroo kept rejecting the food and wine that were offered to him while eyeing the trackers. One of them who was knocked by Kuroo was getting a treatment somewhere at the back. He sighed and decided to indulge himself a bit with the TV in front of him. Although it couldn't bring his mind out from the thoughts of Daichi.

He arrived moments later, in front of the big house surrounded by cherry trees which made a beautiful camouflage. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he walked inside and greeted by the butlers and maids, all of them were vampires, hand-picked, no doubt, by Kuroo Family. He groaned and tried not to roll his eyes when two maids bowed before him and let go of his outer clothing.

They brought Kuroo to the main room. The floor used wooden planks with tatami mat on top and sliding doors. Inside there were a lot of artifacts and antique furnitures which served to show a guest Kuroo’s wealth. The doors on a side were left open to show pretty scenery of the pond and cherry trees outside and gave way for a breeze to come into the room.

Kuroo sat there, waiting for his father. And his mother with his brother, maybe, if they decided to crowd him.

 

The wait was not long.

“I see you are back.”

Kuroo held the urge to growl. “Father. I did not expect you to send trackers…with a girl inside the team.”

“Your mind was not erased yet? Well. It is an appropriate move.”

 _Hell no it wasn’t!_ Kuroo refused to look at his father. Instead he chose to look outside, the sound of bamboo clanking to the stone around the pond helped him calmed down a little.

“Leave your human, and let the purebred vampires indulge your…sexual desires.”

“He is not just for my _desires_ ,” Kuroo finally hissed. “Are you always this cold, Father?”

“You keep on bonding with human. I really question your sanity after what had happened to Elena.”

“She was—“

“I did not say I accept her. Yet you still went after her, bonded with her. And what it had led you to? To a coward. A killer. I do not want the name of Kuroo ruined because of you.”

“Then,” Kuroo gritted his teeth. “Then don’t see me as a ‘Kuroo’ anymore. You are… You just care for the name don’t you? I don’t—I don’t even know if you are my real father or not. This is just—this is revolting. I already said I will not bite him.”

“Will you not? How can you be so sure?”

“Because of Elena. Because of what had happened to her. I learn from the past.”

“He asked you to. Repeatedly.”

Kuroo tensed. “How—“

“I have my own ways of getting information,” his father stood up. “I do not realize we have a traitor inside our hunters.” He made a gesture towards a butler outside and he nodded. “I told him to report on your condition. Not hiding it from me. It takes quite a threat to make him talk.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. He took a sight of what the butler had brought with him minutes later. Bloody head, trembling figures, and he knew instantly from that brown hair which was now damp because of blood and cold sweat. “How dare you,” he growled but it came out as a whimper. “How—oh god. Oikawa…!”

“I will give you and your _friend_ a moment. Think about what you have done and what will you do.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit, shit. Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.”

Kuroo was still in the main room, now locked and secure from the outside. He cradled Oikawa who was wheezing and shivering. He didn’t have any bruises, but the wound on the back of his head was painful enough. He was bandaged and treated to stop the bleeding, but the blood hadn’t been cleaned up. Kuroo cursed whoever did this to his comrade.

Oikawa stirred. “I’m…okay. Just… I think. Ouch,” he moaned weakly.

“Don’t push yourself. I’m… I didn’t… Oh god I’m sorry. What did…?” Kuroo couldn’t think. All that was on his mind was just _kill, kill, kill_.

“I’m the one who should be sorry—“

“No you don’t—“

“No _you_ listen to me,” Oikawa chuckled tiredly, “I was careless. He—your father—had his men spying on Iwa-chan. I couldn’t—just to think what would happen if—but I didn’t give your secrets all the way. I…resisted a bit. But. But when one of the trackers came to Iwa-chan, head on, and saw he was almost killed—“

“Ssh. I know. I know.”

“Sorry. Sir, I--”

“Don’t ‘Sir’ me. Just…focus on getting better okay?” Kuroo sighed and let Oikawa took a breath for calming down. “How are your wounds?”

“Better… They just bashed me into brick wall. I recovered a bit from blood loss after seducing one of the maids to give me blood pills.”

“Oh, I thought you will suck hers.”

“Nah. I don’t want any other blood except for Iwa-chan’s.”

“I see,” Kuroo smiled. “So, you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Although…when I was in the chamber, I managed to gather some informations…about the rebels. And their plan for your father.”

“The rebels? The…group that support human hunting?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa groaned. “I just heard snippets but they seemed to have come up with a plan. It involves infiltration to Kuroo’s residence here. And if it was infiltration it means—“

“Going inside Kuroo’s is not easy. Infiltration; if they were so sure about it and you heard it from _inside_ that means there are traitors here. We shall warn the others.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo. “You know, you’re too kind. If I were you I would just run away, after all they had threatened you.”

“True,” Kuroo sighed, “…but they are my family.”

 

“That is true.”

 

Their head snapped to the source of the voice and found another companion inside the room. It was a boy, younger than Kuroo with outrageous style of hair. Half blond and half brown, with gleaming cat eyes looking at them both. The way he spoke was like a whisper, so light and soft Kuroo almost couldn’t hear it. “Who are you?” he asked.

“Your _brother_. Few years younger than you.”

“Oh gosh,” Oikawa snorted. “You have a brother and didn’t tell me?”

“Because I never met him, moron. And you, you’re my brother? What’s your name?”

“Kenma. Kozume Kenma. I am not a Kuroo, I decided not to be part of this family.”

“Well that’s fucked up. Why? And why my father nor my mother gets angry with you?” Kuroo scowled.

Kenma trotted beside Oikawa and sat down, palm reached the wound at Oikawa’s head. The brunette flinched before widening his eyes. “You healed me!” he squeaked in disbelief then looked at Kuroo. “He healed me!”

“Yeah I can see that.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “That’s cool.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Okay shut up now,” Kuroo laughed. But his attention went back to his ‘brother’ and bit his lip before asking. “You’re capable of healing. That’s rare.”

“Which is why father and mother could not hurt me.”

“I see.” That’s a rare ability and if Kenma got killed it would be such a waste. Kuroo chuckled darkly. “But shouldn’t they get angry? I mean, with you walking out they lose so many.”

Kenma smiled slightly. “I have my ways. I don’t want to be inside the family because I already heard too many things about Kuroo Family, about their thirst for power. I disagree with them and confronted them directly, asking mother about our policy. She didn’t give me answer I want, so I decided to go. But, I will still work under them. Inside the government as medical assistance.”

“I can’t believe she just said yes.”

“She didn’t. Not after I challenged her to a duel and won.”

“A…duel.” Kuroo said that again with a shocked face. “Unbelievable. And you _won_?”

“Apparently our mother’s weakness is a quick attack on her left side.”

“But the duel! How?” Oikawa was amazed too. “I mean, she is your _mother_!”

“I guess it’s about how one thinks,” Kenma shrugged. “Now about this treason. I think I can help you with that, only if we take action in the right time.”

Kuroo and Oikawa perked up and their bodies leaned forward. “Okay,” Kuroo hummed, “Tell us your plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, what will Daichi do? And what will happen to Kuroo's family?


	11. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi goes to Kuroo's residence. Several new characters will appear in this chapter and the next!

_“I guess it’s about how one thinks,” Kenma shrugged. “Now about this treason. I think I can help you with that, only if we take action in the right time.”_

_Kuroo and Oikawa perked up and their bodies leaned forward. “Okay,” Kuroo hummed, “Tell us your plan.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Daichi sulked and felt angry. Kuroo had left him with only a note that didn’t really explain anything and he sensed danger. Although there was no sign of violation inside their room in the inn, he couldn’t help but to worry about his new vampire boyfriend. He was about to contact someone, maybe Bokuto, before he noticed he had several messages and missed calls from Iwaizumi’s number. He felt a knot in his stomach.

He called Iwaizumi back.

 

“Hello?” he said slowly.

_[Sawamura! Are you okay? I’ve tried to contact you repeatedly because things went wrong and I just—Are you okay?]_

“I’m okay, Iwaizumi-san. What happened?”

_[Oikawa, he’s—he’s missing. And I’m afraid—Is Kuroo there??]_

Dread surfaced. “I… He…”

There was no sound for couple of minutes and Daichi almost ready to turn off the phone and gather his things before Iwaizumi was back. _[Sawamura, I think. I think Kuroo’s family had got them. We—I don’t know. Last night they sent trackers to me. I assume to your place too. They almost killed me. But if you’re okay—]_

“Iwaizumi-san. Iwaizumi-san, please listen to me. I need you to go to the pond. Tell Akaashi to inform Bokuto about this. And your allies, whoever they are. We—we need to talk this out.”

_[Okay. Okay I will do that. Just. Make sure you get back here safely.]_

“Got that. I will let you know if I’m already back at Miyagi.”

Daichi took a fast shower and ran without breakfast. The keeper of the inn let him took some breads which he received gratefully. As he ran towards the station, his mind kept replaying what they had done last night. If he was in another situation, with Kuroo, he probably be blushing right now. But there was no Kuroo.

His eyes burnt with unshed tears as he tried to wipe the feeling that said _there won’t be more than that._

 

 

 

 

 

He arrived at Miyagi and told Iwaizumi right away. It was raining so he ran to the pond; the water blurred his vision but he already knew this route by heart—he could go there without light.

He soon spotted Bokuto waved his hand signaling that he saw him. Behind him was Akaashi and Iwaizumi, with some people Daichi assumed was their allies.

Iwaizumi rushed Daichi inside the cave Akaashi had showed him before.

“You’re unharmed?”

“No,” Daichi breathed. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Iwaizumi admitted, “…but it won’t stop me for taking my revenge.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Bokuto chirped in. “Are we going to ambush? Oh my God, is this action movie?!”

“There is no camera, Bokuto-san. If you can’t shut up now you will not get the blowjob.”

Daichi combusted while Bokuto squeaked. Akaashi just rolled his eyes. “So you two…” he stuttered.

“Yes. I think we can try,” Akaashi smiled. “Although it is really a test to my patience.”

“I’m giving my best,” Bokuto said sheepishly. “But enough of that; any plan?”

“I’m suggesting a covert mission since it’s our territory—the vampires. And if they aren’t willing to let them go nicely we do a surprise attack where all of you come in,” said a short guy with red cape, eyes burning red and his hair blond. He seemed quite angry knowing that Kuroo and Oikawa were kidnapped. “I’m Yaku Morisuke, by the way. From Oikawa’s hunt group. It’s normal to see Oikawa with Iwaizumi, but you…”

“Yeah…we…are new,” Daichi shrugged. “And I understand that all of you don’t really approve…”

“I’m not saying that,” Yaku chuckled. “It’s nice, seeing Kuroo happy.”

“He is?”

“Yeah.” Yaku smiled. “Besides it’s quite usual to see interspecies couples.”

“You mean including yourself,” Bokuto rolled his eyes then looked at Daichi’s amused face. “He dates one from our kin. Hey Lev! Come here! Yaku’s talking about you!”

“I’m not—“

A silver flash swooshed between Yaku and Bokuto, knocking Daichi back a bit, balanced by an irritated Iwaizumi. His face showed that he already used to it, although not so much approved. Daichi quirked up a smile and saw what exactly that had ran towards the smaller vampire. It was another werewolf with silver hair, just like Bokuto’s but with more height than he was. A foreigner, it seemed, judging from his height and his unusual foxy like face. A bit of him resembled an energetic puppy—like his behavior, for example, nuzzling against Yaku’s neck. Yaku rolled his eyes and scratched the spot behind Lev’s wolf ears, hearing him purred in bliss. Then he softly patted his shoulder, signaling him to let go otherwise he would personally _knock_ him down.

Lev greeted Daichi cheerfully. “Hello! I’m Yaku-san’s husband—“

“No, he’s not,” Yaku sighed. “Boyfriend. For now.”

Daichi smiled. “Things going on well between you guys?”

“Very!”

“Not really.”

He chuckled. But then he was interrupted by playful howl behind Bokuto. Two young wolves, one with brown fur and one with slightly orange fur were playing together while a young vampire with black hair stood beside them, watching warily. Suddenly he recognized them right away.

“Hinata!” Daichi gasped. “And Kageyama!”

“Um. Yes. Sawamura-san,” said Kageyama cautiously. “We are sorry we didn’t tell.”

The orange furred wolf stopped his game and changed back to his human form. “Sorry Sawamura-san! It’s faster to get here with my wolf-self! Oh, and this is Inuoka, by the way. Maybe you still remember him after our practice-match against Nekoma the other day?”

“Yeah. So he is a werewolf too…” Daichi let them sank in. “Wow. So after all this time everyone around me…”

“Not really. Just me, Kageyama, and Sugawara-san!”

“SU—“

“Yeah, sorry for the secrecy Daichi,” said a voice behind him. Daichi was greeted with a silver haired boy with fluffy wolf ears. He shrugged. “Not quite a werewolf type myself I guess. Asahi knows, by the way, about me.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“You never ask. Asahi, in my case, spotted me transforming. And you, I have my suspicion. And after hearing Bokuto’s story, well…”

Daichi blushed. “Yeah, that’s…uh.”

“And with a well-known vampire too,” Suga clicked his tongue. “Damn.”

Daichi made another blush.

 

 

Bokuto and Iwaizumi welcomed Suga and the others to the pack and they began planning.

 

“Covert mission to one of the most powerful family in the clan? Are you sure that’s a good idea, Yaku?”

“Not sure I got any other idea… Besides, confronting them face to face is nearly impossible.”

“What if we don’t aggressively confront them?”

“Explain.”

“We offer peace. Telling them we just want Oikawa and Kuroo back. And if they won’t comply… We attack?”

“Attack? Like, in the middle of the family and possibly in front of other governs.”

“Well in the end attacking is what we come for,” Iwaizumi sighed. “So after figuring out how we’ll get in, we have to figure out how we’ll attack them. What formation is best, the timing of retrieving… Sawamura, I suggest you don’t come with us—“

“Are you kidding me?!” Daichi raised his tone. “I’m back here so I can take my own revenge, just like you to Oikawa. Let me.”

Iwaizumi weighed his choice. “Fine. But if you end up dead—“

“He won’t,” said Bokuto sternly. “I made a promise with Kuroo. I will protect him. Besides, we have Akaashi!”

“Akaashi-san?” Kageyama butted in. “But he’s… I mean, he needs water…”

Akaashi smiled. “Yes. But if there’s pond inside Kuroo’s estate, I can manage to get there. All water is connected. And I can try to transform into a fish to keep suspicion at minimum. Not too close is enough, I’m a long range fighter after all.”

“Akaashi! ‘Fighter’ is not a word for you! You are a ‘death angel’,” Bokuto posed dramatically in front of everyone, melting the air a little bit. “But seriously guys we need to think this trough. So what are we going to do?”

“Infiltration. But by bait at front?” Inuoka suggested. “So they don’t know.”

“That could work,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “But who’s willing to be the bait?”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Being a bait to confront one of the largest clan in vampire world was terrifying and intimidating.

Daichi bit his lip. “I’ll do it,” he said.

“What?! No,” Bokuto shrieked, “No, no, no, no, nope! You can’t do this to me, Sawamura! That’s not fair, I promise—“

“They’re targeting me. From Kuroo’s past, I learnt things. I believe if I show up at front they will focus their attention to me, plus they know we’re already dating. I can manage the time,” Daichi said slowly. “Please. Just find Kuroo and Oikawa as fast as you can.”

“But—“

“Stop,” Iwaizumi said, startling them including Daichi. He looked at Daichi, eyes softening. “You’re serious.” It wasn’t a question. Daichi nodded. Iwaizumi sighed. “Let him do what he wants. Can’t you see that he won’t back away no matter what you tell him?”

Bokuto pouted. “But our promise… What if I can’t keep it?”

“You can,” Daichi said soothingly. “Kuroo wouldn’t make you promised if he didn’t believe you could do it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Bokuto huffed. His eyes then turned back at Iwaizumi. “When will we go?”

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------

Kuroo eyed the perimeter for movements. He was still in the room with Oikawa, while Kenma strolled outside at the hallway so the suspicion didn’t rise. He watched as the sun was getting set low and the crows mocked them from the sky. Oikawa changed his bandage carefully not to reopen the just healing wounds on his head.

“There’s still nothing.”

“Intruder won’t make a move on bright daylight. Besides we are _vampires_ ,” Oikawa shrugged. “Let’s just wait until night. You have to rest just in case there will be fights.”

“There _will_ be,” Kuroo groaned. “I’m so tired. I want to run away with Daichi, not caged here.”

Oikawa eyed Kuroo and chose his words. “I’m surprised you’re not breaking up with him yet,” he inched closer. “I mean, you’re so afraid of what had happened to Elena. But here you are, with _another_ human. Man, this time. And you fell in love _again_.”

Kuroo looked at Oikawa. “I seriously don’t know either. We’re just… I don’t know. We clicked? I'm still worried that I’ll hurt him. Hell, I already hurt his feelings couple times. But there’s something… Something inside me that keep telling me to _work this out_ , you know? It’s like, we’re meant together. It’s true, Elena’s death is a nightmare and I don’t want the same thing happen again, but… Daichi, he’s… I think he’s the one.”

“Whoa. You really love him,” Oikawa chuckled. “Well… Sometimes it’s good to let go.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and he growled. “What do you mean? Are you—“

“Now before you do something stupid, _no._ I’m not your father’s spy. I’m just saying this because I’m concerned about you. After all, this thing you do—it’s a serious matter, man. And you’re my friend. I want to protect you,” Oikawa threw his hands up. “I’m just saying, if you’re not strong enough to hold the urge to suck blood from him, best to let him go.”

“I plan to, if necessary. I’ll have someone to erase his memories.”

“You’ll die without his blood.”

“If it’s the price so he can survive then so be it.”

“And you think he’s going to forgive you if he knows?”

“He won’t know. And it won’t happen anyway.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo for another minute before replacing his gaze to the garden outside. The sun had set. The sky darkened. “We have to get ready.”

“I think—“

“Kuroo,” a small voice greeted them from the door. It was Kenma. “Your father wants to see you in the dining room now. Oikawa-san will come with me. We’ll have the plan ready and wait for our command. The intruders—they will come shortly. I heard.”

Oikawa nodded at Kuroo and gathered his things—not that he brought any. “I’ll watch you. Just be careful out there.”

“Got it. See you,” Kuroo smiled and stood up. “Now,” he huffed, “…the dining room. Where the hell is it?”

 

 

 

 

 ------------

The silver fur of the wolf was hidden perfectly behind the bush just outside Kuroo’s main house. The rest of the pack waiting obediently behind him, tail wagging just few times, ears perked up to catch any suspicious sound and eyes looking straight to the house, sensitive to any movement. Up on the trees, red eyes watching closely. One of them stepped below without a sound and moved beside the silver furred wolf. In any occasion, both parties would panic and attack, but this was special. A combined force between werewolves and vampires.

“We’re like _Twilight_ or something, it’s disgusting,” Lev groaned behind Bokuto’s tail, taking his spot underneath Yaku who was steadily watching from the tree.

“Quiet Lev! This is interesting. Now what did you say?” Bokuto looked at Iwaizumi.

“I ask you if you sense anything. Smell him maybe? And is Akaashi already on his mark?”

“I haven’t, and yes he’s already there. Waiting for the code just in case we need him,” Bokuto nodded. But then he tensed. “Wait. I smell some—I smell him. It’s Kuroo,” he stepped forward.

Iwaizumi put his hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

Bokuto growled. Yaku tensed, ready to launch if Bokuto tried to hurt his captain. Which resulting in Lev took a posture to catch Yaku before it happens.

Iwaizumi sighed. “I want to save him as bad as you do, but we have to stick to the plan. Now calm yourself. I will inform Sawamura.”

Bokuto inhaled deeply and exhaled (irritatingly) loudly. “Be quick.”

 

 

 

\------------

“Tetsurou.”

His father’s voice boomed inside the dining room. Kuroo flinched and tensed up. “Father.”

“I want to eat peacefully with you and your mother. Your… _brother_ says he will take charge of your friend, if you do not mind.”

Kuroo sighed. _Well I guess I’ll have to play along._ “What? What is he going to do?”

“Nothing, I suppose. He is rather…passive.”

_Yeah, if passive means secretly helping me get out of here._  "Then I guess I will have to eat peacefully.”

“I am glad you understand.” This time it was a female voice. His mother approached them and sat gracefully. “There is no need for violence within family.”

Kuroo snorted. _It’s just because you were defeated by your own son. Afraid of me taking you down too?_   “Okay. Let’s eat.”

 

 

 

 

\-----------

“Are we okay?”

Bokuto giggled. “You must ask that to yourself, Sawamura, You look like you want to throw up,” he laughed.

“Well I’m nervous…” Daichi blushed.

Iwaizumi smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry. It’s normal.”

“This is going to be a long day. So,” Iwaizumi patted Daichi’s shoulder. “Good luck. And remember our code and your safe word.”

“Absolutely,” Daichi huffed. “So. I’ll go now.”

“You bring your whistle?”

“Yeah.” Daichi tidied his clothes once more and stepped forward. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

\------------

Kuroo was chewing his lamb when a soft knock on the door stopped him. He eyes suspiciously towards the door but he didn’t see any sign of Oikawa or Kenma giving him cue to do anything. So this must be something different. He looked at his father and mother, both of them didn’t feel threatened so it wasn’t the supposed intruder. He resumed his chewing and let a butler opened the door.

What happened though, surprised him more than anything.

The butler looked strained as he moved to tell his father that the guest was a human. He choked on his food and turned his head so fast he was pround he didn’t break his own neck. Standing in front of him was the one and only, Sawamura Daichi.

His father looked at him. He didn’t know whether it was anger or something else.

 

 

“I see,” his father stood and walked slowly to Kuroo’s chair. “You come to brainwash my son?”

Kuroo growled. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

Daichi swallowed. The pressure inside the room was climbing and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to give in to the urge of kneeling in front of this vampire. He found his eyes to Kuroo’s mother and saw darkness, but with hint of amusement. Daichi inhaled and exhaled slowly. “No, Sir. I am merely here to take Tetsurou home.” He was fond for the taste of ‘Tetsurou’ on his lips. So special and nice. “I believe his home is in Miyagi, with me.”

“So you are saying he is not supposed to live with his own family?”

“If he wants to, he will go nicely. Telling me beforehand. Not disappearing all of the sudden.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Father please. He comes here unarmed. Let’s not take anything further.”

Kuroo’s father didn’t seem pleased, but he sat back on his chair and gestured Daichi to take his own seat.

Daichi was confused but he sat beside Kuroo.

“I love the way you call me Tetsurou back there,” teased Kuroo.

“Shut up. Why am I here? I’m supposed to take you back right now,” Daichi groaned, “not eating with your family!”

“Chill. We’ll get to that. But I have to make you go home first,” Kuroo tried to explain. “I’ll catch up later, it’s not safe here.”

Daichi gritted his teeth. “No. I’m coming with you. Besides the others won’t be pleased if I come back empty handed.”

Kuroo frowned. “The others? What do you mean—“

His eyes spotted Oikawa waved awkwardly from the balcony outside. He knew Oikawa saw Daichi but the plan had to go because it meant Oikawa had saw something. Kuroo grabbed Daichi, hopefully he would listen this time. Only to be moved aside by an enormous shake from explosives.

 

 

 

**_BANG!!!!_ **

 

 

 

“SHIT.”

“Tetsurou, explain yourself!!” Kuroo’s father’s voice boomed with anger and confusion.

Daichi swayed. His sight blurred from the shockwave and he quickly grabbed the chair for balance. “Tetsu…?” He tried to find the vampire from the debris. Somehow the glass windows were shattered and now various voices filled the void. He heard the frustration from Kuroo’s father and swears from his mother. Plus another voices he couldn’t decipher. He scrambled to get his comm. “Guys,” he breathed, “Guys we have a condition—“

“Get the old man! I’ll deal with his son!”

Daichi shivered. An ambush. Not from them. He knew they were in trouble.

“New plan. We help his family.”

_[WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED THERE!? I CAN ONLY SEE SMOKE, SAWAMURA ARE YOU OKAY?!]_

“I’m okay,” Daichi wheezed. “Iwaizumi-san. Tell Bokuto-san we have to change plan. There’s an ambush. A treason.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the war within! Something will happen--will it be good thing or worse?
> 
> So a lot of our Haikyuu! characters are written in this one, i beg your forgiveness for this sudden appearance! But I do like them all together, it's more fun this way. And let's just think that Akaashi can do simple transforming magic. When he's ready or he spots something odd, he will turn back from fish to a siren and attack (or do something).


	12. We Are The Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas everyone! And I suppose, Happy New Year?

_[WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED THERE!? I CAN ONLY SEE SMOKE, SAWAMURA ARE YOU OKAY?!]_

_“I’m okay,” Daichi wheezed. “Iwaizumi-san. Tell Bokuto-san we have to change plan. There’s an ambush. A treason.”_

_  
_

* * *

__

_  
_

_  
_

  


  


Bokuto ran swiftly through the woods until he reached the border. He signaled Akaashi to stand by because this was _code red, people_. _An ambush from another outsiders? What kind of day is this today?!_ He groaned and pushed back his hair a little after transforming back to his human form. He crouched down and assessed the situation. Earlier there was an explosion from the side of the main dining hall, where he presumed Kuroo was. And from where Daichi’s tag beeped, it was where Daichi was too. He panicked a little, but he had faith. And he believed in both of them.

“Still smoking. Can’t see a thing. How’re you guys doing up there?”

It was Iwaizumi’s voice on comm saying he spotted a group of vampires. He confirmed that they were “The Rebels”, a party that enjoyed human hunting outside the law. By attacking and defeating Kuroo’s Family, assuming if they could, they would take the government and ruled the clan. It was a trouble and he had to help Kuroo out.

Bokuto sighed. “Okay. Well. Be our eyes. Lead the way.”

 _[Just go to the opposite of the explosion. There’s a door and once you opened it there will be a corridor straight to the dining hall,]_ barked Iwaizumi.

Bokuto lifted his eyebrow. “You surprisingly know well enough of this house.”

_[I’ve been here with Oikawa couple times. Kuroo’s father hand-picked his hunters.]_

“Well he must’ve been a bad master if some of his hunters decide to do… _this_.”

 _[You bet,]_ Iwaizumi chuckled. _[We gotta hurry. Once you see our main target—Kuroo or Oikawa—you give them our comms. Got it?]_

“Yeah.” Bokuto turned back to see his pack. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah, but if Yaku-san’s in trouble I’ll go to his spot,” Lev smirked.

“Ready!!” Hinata stretched alongside Inuoka.

“Ready,” Suga huffed.

“Okay,” Bokuto crouched and shifted. “Let’s go.”

 

 

  


  


Inside the dining hall was chaos.

Daichi couldn’t see anything behind the smoke and he started to freak out embarrassingly. Some more vampires jumped in from the shattered window and panicked screams echoed through the corridor. He coughed several times and shook his head to get better viewing, at least not blurring every time he took a step forward. Besides he had to find Kuroo ASAP.

“Hey!” A hand touched his shoulder. Daichi jumped but then sighed in relief because it was just Oikawa. But the other seemed unpleased. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you,” Daichi rolled his eyes. “Come on, Iwaizumi-san’s waiting.”

“I get it that he’s here,” Oikawa smirked fondly, “but not you. It’s not safe.”

“What happened? Where’s Kuroo?” Daichi ignored the pull from Oikawa, dragging him outside the house.

“He’s fine. He’s with us and this is part of our plan. Sort of. We’ll fight and you’ll have to wait outside, okay? This is not your fight, no offense,” Oikawa looked at Daichi, pleading.

Daichi scowled, but before he had a chance to say otherwise he was startled by a loud bang from his left. A silver fur crowded him, making a barrier between him and Oikawa. He could see Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed. Daichi looked at the silver wolf in front of him. It was growling but then it pouted.

The wolf nudged Oikawa, gesturing him to take the comm from its mouth. Oikawa ‘ew’ed but took it nevertheless and placed it on his ear. Pretty soon after, he could hear Iwaizumi’s voice on the other line. He winced because hell, it was _loud_. Oikawa flinched and nodded submissively from whatever things Iwaizumi had said to him on comm.

“I tried,” Oikawa said. “Yeah but he won’t budge. No! Yes, I’ll bring him out.” His red eyes locked Daichi and grabbed him. “Iwaizumi said you have to go,” he shrugged. “I’m bringing you.”

“Are you sure things are under control?”

Oikawa laughed. Even Bokuto huffed. “Are you kidding me right now? C’mon.”

“But—“

“I’ll tell you what,” Bokuto said gruffly after shifting back, leaving the claws behind. “You’ll stay with Akaashi. Be his eyes, telling him the cue. Okay? That way you can fight, more or less, with us.”

Daichi weighed his choices and nodded. “I’ll take that offer, thanks. Let Iwaizumi-san know.”

Oikawa sighed but gave in and told Iwaizumi on comm. Daichi licked his lips and ran outside, to the pond just across the room with opened door. He could see blood, presumably Oikawa’s because he noticed the vampire had bandage around his head. This was where they kept Kuroo and Oikawa. He grimaced and slowly, silently went into the pond, eyes spotting Akaashi just behind the overgrown plant at the corner of the pond. He showed his head and Daichi walked to him.

Akaashi frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I’ll be your eyes for now. So you just hide and I’ll tell you when you should sing?”

“Okay,” Akaashi shrugged. His eyes looked at the house and back to Daichi. “Are they alright?”

“Seems so… Oikawa’s fine. Wound on the head but he’s okay. Kuroo is…” Daichi swallowed. “Tetsu is… I don’t know. He runs, I think he’s fighting right now. But why I’m not feeling right?”

“Probably nothing. It’s normal to be worried. You two are bonded,” Akaashi offered sympathy. He flicked his tail and flexed his muscle. “It is really tiring, just laying down.”

“I know,” Daichi chuckled. “I hope they’re fine inside. Bokuto too.”

“Yes.”

 

 

  


  


  


“Tetchan,” Oikawa yelled through the commotion. He just broke five intruders’ necks and now running towards the sixth, who was screaming for help like a baby. But it was too much and he almost lose his strength. Concussion, maybe. He sighed and strode, caught the sixth by his collar, sunk his claws to his shoulder and with the other hand he snapped the neck. It let out a nasty crack sound but he paid no attention to it. Soon he searched for his seventh, while trying to find Kuroo.

Iwaizumi already beside him, growling and snatching everyone who got close to Oikawa. And Oikawa was positive he already killed five vampires. He was so proud of him.

“You have to feed me more after this, Iwa-chan!” he chirped. “I’ll be so hungry!”

“Shut up and concentrate or you’ll only be getting blood bags from hospital!”

“Aw, shucks.”

Bokuto came close and Iwaizumi almost thought he was an enemy. Iwaizumi hissed and crouched and for a second Bokuto almost did the same but he understood and lowered his head, to show that he was no threat and Iwaizumi backed away, blushing and spouting apologies. He laughed and shrugged it off. “You two are good,” he praised, “I’m impressed. Hinata and Inuoka had to learn from you.”

“Well, we will learn from you too. Your strength, it’s impressive,” Iwaizumi said politely.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “We should focus on searching Kuroo and exterminate these guys,” he pointed. “Don’t waste our time here, boys!”

Bokuto laughed again and lunged forward, biting a vampire’s neck off. “We have to keep them all to one place,” he said, “then trap them with Akaashi.”

“Akaashi? Ah,” Oikawa nodded, “the infamous siren.”

“Infamous?”

“He’s not with a group and he’s male,” Oikawa shrugged. “Some talked about him. _Fondly,_ of course.” Oikawa assured Bokuto who was close to rip Oikawa’s throat if he bad-mouthed him. “They all admire his hunting skill and independence.”

Bokuto laughed proudly. “Well, he’s Akaashi!” he shouted like it explained everything.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and continued his search for Kuroo. Iwaizumi told Bokuto’s plan to Daichi on comm and sprinted towards Oikawa. Bokuto got to Lev and Hinata, helping him dealt with two lithe vampires. He could see Yaku tried to keep all intruders away from Lev, but some got through and it was up to Lev to kill them.

When it was over on their side, he heard a weird but familiar scream from upstairs. His hair stood up and he froze in place. He quickly lifted his hand and all wolves froze together. For once, the dining hall went eerily quiet. Vampires swooshed past them to the second level. He heard a panicked yell with some swearings. The screaming died down a bit but the voice in comm confirmed his fear.

“Kuroo’s down! Repeat, Kuroo’s down!!”

 

 

  


  


“I have to go there.”

“No!”

“Let—let me go, I have to—oh my God—“

“No! Sawamura, calm down! If you go there you’ll get hurt and it will compromise the team! Please!”

“But—But Kuroo—“

“He’s _fine_. You have to trust him, he’s strong. He won’t be dead yet.”

“ _Yet._ ”

“Yes, yet. Everything’s going to die eventually. But Kuroo-san? Not today.”

“Okay. I—yeah. Okay. But after you—after you I’ll go inside. And you can’t stop me.”

“Okay. Okay, let’s just—stay for a moment.”

 

  


  


 

Kuroo couldn’t believe he was so stupid. He was supposed to escort Daichi safely outside. But instead he rushed upstairs to follow his father and mother. He couldn’t explain why until this day he always felt he had to defend his parents. Maybe that was what children do. He looked and saw Kenma struggling to heal their mother, apparently wounded on her shoulder.

It was unusual to see they losing, so Kuroo decided his enemies were not weak and proceeded to lurk around first, assessing the situation.

What he didn’t know was that he was already targeted by several vampires behind him.

Which ended up with him being stabbed through his stomach by a sword. The stabber gave a little twist and he saw stars.

He collapsed, body folded in pain and _hell_ , and there was blood everywhere. It was not a normal sword then. They must have been putting the spell so it became lethal to vampires. He groaned and he didn’t even know he was screaming until he couldn’t talk—his voice hoarse and so little in volume.

He felt someone touched him. In his panicked state, he could only hope it was Oikawa or Kenma before he blacked out.

 

  


  


  


 

“What should we do?” Oikawa groaned. He looked at Kuroo trembling on his lap, unconscious, while Kenma stared at his brother with wide eyes. Shocked, it seemed. After all, brothers bond could feel anything and this had certainly surprised him.

Kuroo’s father and mother walked close and didn’t say anything, but the look on their faces showed anger and confusion at the same time.

“He never tried to help us before,” his father finally spoke.

“Yeah? Well. Time changes a person,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “At this point I’m not even going to behave properly. This is chaos and I’d like to get this done. Quickly.”

“Excuse me,” Kenma trotted and sat beside Kuroo. “Let me heal him.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“He’s losing too much blood,” Kenma said.

“I want to donate but I’m already bonded with Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stated shamelessly. Iwaizumi tried and failing to control his blush.

“Families are not a choice at this age. No one bring blood bags?”

“No,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Come to think of it, we should’ve brought it…”

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan. Mistakes happen,” Oikawa patted his shoulder. “Now, if there’s anyone who’s willing to donate—“

 

  


  


 

“Please, please let me in. Now.”

“Sawamura, I understand—“

“Please, Akaashi. I want to save him as bad as you want to save Bokuto if you are in my place. Please.”

Daichi felt guilty because he had to use Bokuto’s name to make Akaashi wavered, but he had to go inside, he didn’t want any of those unworthy vampires became bonded to Kuroo—no he just _couldn’t_ —

“Please!”

Akaashi’s eyes were searching for something and Daichi thought he found it because then he nodded.

Daichi had never run faster in his life.

 

 

  


 

“So,” Oikawa searched around. “Who will be—“

 

**“I will do it!”**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you already read, I make my vampires can only drink blood from relatives at early age. If they are mature enough, families can't quench their thirst anymore; they have to find mate or strangers'. I apologize if this bothers you readers! I hope the story can make up for it... (insert kitten eyes)
> 
> Oh, and next chapter: the decision!  
> (the next two will be the finale actually. See you soon! I hope...)


	13. Contract   (or, What Can Cost The Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Daichi does the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood for this chapter (although only for brief moment and some of you might think it's mild). So if you cannot stand it.. skip the half of it, i guess.

_"I will do it!"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was different.

Standing in front of everybody, offering his blood—it was different than when he offered himself to Kuroo directly. He could feel eyes on him, looking at him, assessing. Some pairs of eyes looked conflicted. But he was not someone who would back down from what he had said.

“I will donate.”

 

Oikawa was the one who stepped in first. “Sawamura, do you even know what had you said?”

“Yes. I understand the implication.”

“How do you say that with such confidence that we will let you?”

Daichi looked at the source; Kuroo’s father. He squinted and gritted his teeth. “I love your son and I’m sure you do too. This is the way to help him and I know you don’t want him to die. And I give my consent so whatever happens in the future will be my problem alone. It’s not him to blame. And I know Elena feels that way too.” Daichi cradled Kuroo’s head on his lap. “Everyone is afraid to die. Elena is not an exception. But that doesn’t mean she blames Tetsurou for what had happened to her. That, I am sure. And I will never, _never_ blame Tetsu should I die in the same way as her. And I will take care of myself properly so the history will not repeat itself. Please,” he bowed his head, “please let me save him.”

Kuroo’s father’s eyes studied Daichi for a moment before finally giving up. “So be it. But do know this,” he growled, “I put my son’s life on your hand and you better keep him safe.”

“I will Sir!” Daichi nodded and looked at Oikawa. “What should I do now?”

Oikawa sighed. “I will cut your hand. It’s not deep but it will hurt. Then I will squeeze your blood out in necessary amount. Think you can handle it?”

“I have to. Do it.”

“Sheesh… Patience. You’re quite a daredevil.”

 

 

 

The first slice was not really painful—it was like a pinch on the skin. But when Oikawa decided it wasn’t deep enough and another slice was applied, Daichi started to feel the agony. He felt cold around the wound and he trembled. Oikawa observed the wound and dragged the arm on top of Kuroo’s lips.

Then Oikawa squeezed.

That was when the pain really shoot up.

At first he could stop feeling it only by determination to save what is his. But several seconds later the pain became almost unbearable as Oikawa gathered another notch of strength to bring out the blood. The only thing that kept him trying was seeing Kuroo slowly made swallowing movements. Drip by drip and he opened his eyes, vision blurry for a moment and he was still drinking.

Then a light seemed to glow from Daichi’s cut, shimmering and circling his whole body after, making everyone there stopped and saw. It was red and light blue, then the light focused just on the cut, seeping in and out making intricate patterns. It felt ticklish for Daichi, before the light traveled down his arm, following the trail of blood to Kuroo’s opened mouth. The light crept in, making Kuroo’s body convulsed a little and a groan came out. At first Daichi was worried, but from the way Iwaizumi sat, calm and reserved, he guessed it was only normal.

The light stopped shining and Daichi could see just beside his cut there was a tattoo. Oikawa eyed it and chuckled.

“Cool. That, by the way, is your bond mark. That way all vampires know you belong to someone.”

That actually made Daichi oddly happy and proud. He blushed in shame for thinking about that. “Does Iwaizumi have one too?”

“Yeah, on his back. So sexy.”

“That’s it. No blood from me today.”

“Iwa-chan!!”

“Now you understand fully that Tetsurou will need your blood to survive?” Kuroo’s mother’s voice snapped him back.

Daichi looked at Kuroo’s face. He nodded. “Yes. Even if it will cost my life, I will keep him alive.”

Satisfied with what she heard, she said nothing and backed away.

“Now,” Oikawa shifted, “just wait a little more because our dear boy here lost so many blood. Just a little more drip.”

 

 

 

When Kuroo came to his senses Oikawa hadn’t stop squeezing, giving time for Kuroo to finally understand what was happening.

He was livid.

With lightning speed he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pushed him aside, away from Daichi’s bleeding hand. He spotted the knife and his eyes locked at Oikawa’s, taking the sight and analyzing fast. He came in conclusion that Daichi was hurt. By Oikawa.

Nothing prepared Oikawa to be thrown away across the tiles by his own friend. But he understood—he would attack too should Iwaizumi was in danger, even though it was his own acquaintance. He coughed and felt throbbing pain on the back of his head—his wound was reopened a bit.

Daichi managed to stop Iwaizumi to scratch at Kuroo, and launched himself in time before Kuroo lunged to possibly _kill_ Oikawa.

_Just like what he did to Bokuto._

Daichi placed his lips near Kuroo’s sensitive ears.

“I was the one to ask for it. I donated.”

Kuroo halted his movement and jerkily looked at Daichi. He was scared (or angry he wasn’t sure). “What?” he asked.

“I donated,” Daichi muttered. “I want you to live.”

“I,” Kuroo gulped. “I drank your blood?”

“Yes.”

Kuroo was silent for a moment before his face hardened. He looked at Oikawa and then Bokuto, who finally stood right beside him. “You promised me to take care of him,” he growled.

Daichi groaned. “No, Kuroo. This is _my_  decision. I don’t want you to die!”

“But I don’t want you to do that! There’re more vampires here who can donate. Why must it be you?!”

“Because I don’t want you to bond with them!” Daichi shouted, frustrated. “I love you! I don’t want to watch you drink blood from someone else! I just want you to want me! And I trust you!” Daichi sobbed. His tears slowly leaked out. “I trust you. You won’t hurt me. And even if you do, I don’t mind,” he whispered.

Kuroo slumped and looked at Daichi. “I love you too, believe me. But…so much danger,” he meekly said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Please,” Daichi touched Kuroo’s arms, sliding his hands up and down soothingly. “Please let me take care of you. Knowing that you need me makes me happy. And I need you.”

“Sa—Daichi,” Kuroo tried. “Daichi. I… Okay,” he sighed. But the smile was back and soon the atmosphere was light again. “Besides, I already drank it. So… I guess you’re my food source now.”

“I don’t know but that doesn’t sound terrifying,” Daichi shrugged. “It’s hot.”

“Did I just hear you said I’m hot?!”

“Shut up.”

“Okay I don’t want to ruin this moment but we’ve got enemies to take down?” Bokuto fidgeted nervously. “Do you want to lock them up in one room and let Akaashi handle the rest?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Iwaizumi nodded. He then tilted his head to Kuroo’s father and mother. They silently followed Iwaizumi out, followed by other allies.

Oikawa coughed and jogged, but Kuroo stopped him. His eyes showed uncertainty and shame. “I’m sorry for earlier. I don’t know how to make it up to you. I should’ve trusted you more.”

Oikawa smirked. “Just think first before you act, Tet-chan.”

“Yeah. Yeah, will do. Daichi,” he smiled. “C’mon.”

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi had finished lulling the enemies to a deep deadly sleep. Soon after the bodies were swept away and the room was cleaned, Kuroo’s father reluctantly let Kuroo back to Miyagi with Daichi and the others. His mother looked at Daichi for a moment and nodded. Kenma stayed with them, but he promised to go visit when he could.

All of them packed their things and ride the bullet train to get home, too tired to go back old fashioned way. Bokuto’s legs were like jelly, he had said, and pouted all the way to his home where he went back separately from the others. Akaashi had went home first, straight from Kuroo’s main house and was probably now cleaning himself at the pond.

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back to his house to take proper care for his ‘imbecilic boyfriend’ as he said, although Daichi knew he didn’t mean it because he could catch fond look from the vampire’s eyes.

He saw Hinata, Kageyama, and Suga went back to their own homes, and now there were only him and Kuroo.

 

 

The sun was nearly setting, orange swept the sky and birds chirped away. They stopped in front of Daichi's house, taking time to bask in each other's company. No activities around and they intertwined their fingers, Kuroo kissed Daichi's forehead fondly.

"Your family's in?"

Daichi peeked the window. "I guess, but you'll never know. I only told them that I'm in friend's house..."

"Hm."

“So,” he shifted.

“So.” Kuroo huffed. “No worries. I’ll drink more in next two days. But I suggest you eat lots of food from now on,” he chuckled. “Keep your body supplied.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah…”

“…”

“…”

“Shit. Whatever. Come here, you,” Kuroo growled and kissed him roughly. “We are really screwed,” he said between kisses breathlessly.

“I know,” Daichi moaned. “But I can’t make myself care. Just as long— _hnn_ —as long as I have you.”

“Be careful. You trust me too much,” Kuroo laughed and hauled Daichi up just by one arm, and the other placed itself neatly on the back of Daichi’s neck, angling his head so he could kiss deeper.

In no time they rutted against each other with no shame, Daichi’s head fell back as his hips began to stutter. He knew that he was in public, he should be embarrassed but what he felt was the exact opposite and _wowhe’ssocloselikeohh_.

“Yeah? Wanna cum? Cum here for all the world to see? Your neighbor might notice. It’s late, but if you moan louder— _hnggg_.”

“Please,” Daichi sobbed, “Please make me cum— _ahh_ —“

“Can’t believe you can do this,” Kuroo gasped, hips thrusting erratically losing rhythm. “Coming untouched, just like that, _ohh—_ “

When he came, Daichi felt he was floating, whiteness surrounded him. He felt peaceful and content. He felt Kuroo came too. He would retort back that Kuroo came untouched too, if he had enough energy to just _talk_.

Kuroo seemed to notice his lack of stamina and grinned smugly.

“C’mon. Let’s put you to bed.”

Daichi eyed their under parts, unimpressed.

“Oh. Yeah. After we clean up first I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter! Hurray!


	14. Epilogue: After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post two chapters at the same time (Chapter 13 and this one, Chapter 14). So kindly check the number of chapter you are in so that you don't miss a thing!

They had to see The Court.

Convincing the board not to punish over the contract was not easy. It took six hours for a yes from them and it wasn’t even a solid decision. They had to monitor Kuroo for couple years from now, keeping him at bay and making sure no accident happens.

Fortunately they got to choose their protector, and Kuroo nominated Oikawa for their guard. He secretly asked Bokuto too, in which he answered eagerly.

 

 

 

Daichi met Akaashi again after the battle.

He apologized for his frantic action and misusing Bokuto’s name. However Akaashi just shrugged it off and he smiled.

“I’d do the same if I were you, you’re right about that.”

And Daichi hugged him affectionately, startling the siren but he still hugged back with a huff of laugh and a childish pout from nearby Bokuto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Three years later._

 

 

 

“ _Unnff—_ yes, that is so _good, oh_ —“

“Yeah? Like that?”

“ _Yes,_ God, don’t stop—“

“I won’t”

 

Daichi was so lost from the feeling of Kuroo’s tongue rimming him. He had never thought about it, it was unsanitary for god’s sake but hell he loves it.

“Oh, _oh please_ , I’ll cum—“

“You don’t want that do you?”

“No. I want you inside, _now_.”

Kuroo growled and moved up to kiss Daichi, who seemingly didn’t mind knowing where that lips previously at. They went at it for several minutes before Daichi lost his patience and grinded up to Kuroo.

“Okay,” Kuroo breathed, “Okay. Here I go.”

Daichi felt so full. He arched up and found that if he did just that, Kuroo’s throbbing cock grazed his prostate and his eyes saw white. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed appreciatively. “So good… So big,” he said hoarsely.

It only boosted Kuroo’s ego. He grinned and snapped his hips to test the water and purred when he saw Daichi rolled his eyes back and mouth opened in silent scream.

They never did this to feed Kuroo. Usually they would just fuck, but this day was Kuroo’s feeding day. His eyes glowed red and Daichi smirked.

This day was also the day Daichi would let Kuroo bite him.

Until now, Kuroo always fed from the blood Daichi gathered in a bowl, so he had never actually bite him. Now they were ready—for Daichi to become just like him.

A vampire.

It took fairly long time to convince Kuroo that he really wanted this, and it will take another long time to explain to Daichi’s family especially because of their past, but Daichi had faith on his father.

“Focus on me,” Kuroo growled.

Oops. “Yeah,” Daichi laughed between moans and whimpers, “I see you. I’m ready.”

“Are you?” He seemed mocking but real concern was there.

Daichi smiled tenderly. “Yes. Now,” he tightened experimentally and grinned when Kuroo’s eyes fluttered closed. “Bite me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**\---o0o---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I am so so so sorry for posting late. I know this is unprofessional but sometimes I just don't feel like it because I have to proofread all those--it takes time...and the result is not perfect either. So yeah I'm pretty lazy. Sorry, again.
> 
> May we meet again in another story perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for my lack of knowledge about supernatural stuff and grand mansions. It is all made up but hopefully can still describe the situation. And consistency is not really my thing so please tell me if I'm wrong about the time in this fic, or place, or whatever that feels weird lol.
> 
> In this chapter it is implied that Daichi has a complicated past with vampires, but it will all be told around the end of this story. As for Bokuto, he will start their appearances in the next chapter along with one more character.
> 
> I sincerely wish you can stay with me until the end of this story... Making a vampire!AU is tough but fun! So I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I like writing it.


End file.
